Echoes of Destruction
by Gigan7
Summary: Bagan the Bane of Life has risen from a century old sleep only to find humans running the world. Will the unlikely alliance of humans and Daikaiju be enough to stop the diabolical Bagan from reclaiming his dark throne? Read and find out!
1. Chapter 1

**Echoes of Destruction**

Chapter 1

Somewhere in China:

He had become aware, after centuries of sleep he had awoken, blood once again ran through his veins bringing him the warmth of life. He was alive once again, but to what had he awoken? He sensed a change in the outer world, a change he did not like.

He closed his all-seeing eye and reached out with his mind. Yes he was correct the world he had once known was gone and in its place were cities, pollutants, technology and the inferiors.

His lip curled in a snarl at the thought of the inferiors' filth contaminating his world. His reptilian eye then caught something of interest across the sea on the island of Japan, Another like him self waded onto the shore, its body large and bulky with scales that were colored in a charcoal black. The creature had several rows of dorsal plates running down its back and the creature's aura radiated with immense power. He and this creature were the same, they were in a sense brothers. He observed the beast a while longer as the inferiors gathered at the end of the shoreline to greet him.

"How long till that blasted machine gets here?" was the aggressively loud question presented by general Teshima who was not at all happy about having an old fashioned standoff with the monster Godzilla, with only conventional weapons that had proven ineffective time and time again.

"Mecha Godzilla won't be ready for another four hours, sir" was the reply given by a young private by the name of Takao Uetake.

Takao was fresh out of the military academy and had been waiting to see some real action. But now that he was this close to the king of all Kaiju he wasn't too eager to engage in battle, and the thought of radiation poisoning from being this close to Godzilla frightened him even more.

"Four hours?" Teshima screamed, "I'm practically staring down Godzilla's Gullet and the best they can do is four hours!"

"It's a delicate process sir, I'm sure when they're ready they'll send the Mecha as soon as possible" this was the best excuse Takao had. He didn't know what was keeping G-force from sending Mecha Godzilla, he only knew what they had told him and that was they would have to wait another four hours before Mecha Godzilla was fully operational. In the mean time they had to keep Godzilla from entering Osaka,Takao rolled his eyes, "Yeah that's going to happen," he thought.

Godzilla stood upon the shore, confused - the last thing he could remember was a terrible burning, as his flesh melted off his body. He remembered the searing pain very well, but after that he only remembered waking up near Osaka's shore line. he had come ashore to see if the human cities offered any answers, but instead of a vacant city he found the humans' military once again ready to challenge his power. But if it was one thing Godzilla was ready for it was a fight. The saurian's dorsal plates began to flash, he would not be hindered by humans, he must find out what had happened.

Godzilla then remembered the psychic Miki. He remembered the bond they had once shared, she was kind but easily intimidated; she had worked for humans that hurt him, but she herself never wished harm upon him. Even when she piloted his metal double he could sense her reluctance. But she was only one he reminded himself, the rest of the humans only wanted to hurt him to kill him he would not let them! He would destroy all of them! Them, there females and there offspring all must be destroyed! He must… No! there was no need for such senseless slaughter, he had never killed other than for food, revenge or defense this was not right but something compelled him, an echo, it compelled him to destroy, a voice instructing him, no commanding him, to obliterate everything!

Godzilla let out cry of pain and began to claw his skull trying make the echo go away, but it wasn't enough, he had to try harder, he must win! Godzilla used every bit of energy he could before he collapsed upon his knees.

China:

"It's almost too easy," Dein chuckled to himself, The 23year old Chinese man had successfully infiltrated the temple of Qi. Dein was a master at what he did, that's why he was the head priest of his order. "These fools," he thought to himself, "They don't even suspect. How did they ever get the job of guarding the masters spell?"

Dein turned down a corner where a small group of monks were. he quickly slipped on the brown robe he had been carrying with him and filtered into the procession unnoticed. The monk's long browns robes ruffled as they turned down into a dark corner with Dein amongst them.

Four monks in the front of the procession stopped to light lanterns, then resumed chanting. Dein was growing nervous - the extra light could tip them off to his identity. He must be more careful, he couldn't afford to fail, not when he was already so close.

The monks halted in front of a large iron door which boasted two bronze door knockers with a frightening reptilian face carved into them. Dein stopped with the rest of the monks; this was it, the resting place of the masters spell, the spell that could free him from his prison - soon it would be in his possession.

The tallest monk, who was also apparently the eldest of them all for he used a cane, to prop himself up. The brows of his eyes were a dirty white color as was what little hair his order allowed.

The elderly man then spoke in Chinese, "My brothers we are here on the 1000th anniversary of the purging of the demon Bagan, and as prophecy foretells this is the year of the beasts return. But I say nay my brothers we will not allow this to pass. So speaks Jie-Quan the eldest of the clan."

The crowd cheered at Jie-Quan's speech. Dein clutched the handle of his silver hunting knife, he knew he'd only get one shot at this so he couldn't screw up.

Dein took a deep breath, "Okay here it goes," Dein pushed his way to the front of the line while jie-Quan opened the large iron door Dein tactically followed Jie- Quan into the brightly lit room.

There were markings painted all over the room, Dein recognized them they were runes, fabled to keep evil sprits at bay, they must not work too well if a man such as himself could slip into this monastery so easily.

Jie- Quan held up the ancient book, its cover was laced with gold and the symbol for hope carved into its binding, the pages were yellow and deteriating but yet the pages would not crumble nor tear.

" this is the unholy book of Bagan it can never be destroyed, but it can be hidden, as we have hidden it for centuries but now I fear the prophecies will come to fruition, I have had a vision that the cult of Bagan as arisen once again! They are small in number and still in infancy, but I do fear that they will try to make an attempt to reclaim this book. I have foreseen there arrival in about three days, we must…" a quiet but low voice came from behind Jie-Quan as he felt something sharp and cool stick into his back, "Wrong old man, we're already here!"

Chaos ensued in the monastery as Jie-Quan's limp body fell into the swarm of monks who had clustered around the book to hear him speak. Dein was pleased with his work, the knife was definitely easier to transport then a revolver, and it got the job done fast, giving him five extra seconds to catch his breath before the monks called for their guards.

Dein with his five seconds up threw a few smoke bombs and let out his best evil laugh that he had been practicing for weeks. The smoke filled the rooms, confusing the already unstable monks further.

Dein quickly grabbed his knife and the book from the dead priest and barreled down through the mass of monks. When the smoke cleared he would have disappeared as if by magic. Dein laughed as he saw the monks bumping into each other and waving about in hopes of stopping him, he loved this trick.

In a place unknown to humanity:

Moil woke with a start while beads of sweat trickled down her forehead, she hadn't had a vision of this magnitude for over a thousand years, not even when King Ghidorah reappeared did she feel such overwhelming dread. Some thing with great power was about to be unleashed upon the world, an inexplicable horror, something that she had not felt in centuries.

Lora came bounding to her sister's side wearing her favorite blue dress and golden crown. "Morning Moil sleep well? You…" Lora caught herself when she saw how frightened her sister was."It's Bagan, isn't it? I sensed him too, he's coming."

Moil shook her head, "It's not just Bagan there's something else, but I can't make it out, but I sense that its powerful and definitely not an ally, but this other entity will have to wait, our present concern is Bagan's resurrection. We must find a way to stop it or allow that monster's destructive influence to once again plague the world."

Laura nodded and followed her sister to Mothra's altar, where The Protector of Infant Island lay motionless as it lived its last days watching over her child.

Laura put her hand up to her sister's and shouted in sync with her sister the word "Fairy".

A small beam of light came out of the elderly Mothra's left antenna and quickly came to the two Elias, forming a small multicolored moth. Moil mounted the tiny insect and motioned for her sister to do the same.

"Moil, how do you plan to stop Bagan's resurrection?" Moil looked at her sister with a worried look on her face, "I don't know Laura, I don't know."

Miki stood in her kitchen holding a steaming mug with the label "I love Tokyo" printed on it.

She was awfully tired but sleep could not come. The dream had upset her beyond the ability to fall asleep again, it was a ghastly dream full of horrific images and dark shades.

There was a great disturbance in the psychic planes, it had been there for over a week now but never to this magnitude. The children at the psychic research institute had also complained of nightmares, but she had never given it much thought - nightmares were very common for those with psychic abilities, for they were very in tune with the world around them and even more so when asleep.

Psychics see events as they happen and sometimes before they happen, but despite the stereotype this was a rare event. Often they only were able to see events taking place, maybe at best 3 to 4 minutes into the future. The rest was based on intuition and educated guesses. It also was extremely rare that they caught an event days or weeks in advance, and ironically that only happened when something terrible was about to take place.

It made Miki laugh when she heard side conversations about wanting to be a psychic or some having some other mental ability - only Miki and other psychics knew what it was really like. The world pictured psychics as these miracle workers that they see on T.V. which nine times out of ten were fakes who got in some lucky guesses due to vague answers that could have been for anyone.

No, to be a real psychic was not very rewarding at all. It was a hard life filled with tormenting nightmares that didn't go away when you woke up. Recently Miki's own abilities had decreased a great deal, that was one of the reasons she left G-force, the other reasons were far more personal. She couldn't bear to participate in anymore of G-force's barbaric acts against Jr. or any other "Kaiju" As the military so fondly dubbed them.

She wasn't an extremist, she understood the need to eliminate certain beings that threatened their very existence, such as King Ghidorah or The Legion, but there were other "Kaiju" that were not imminent threats to mankind such as Godzilla Jr. or Gamera. Even some of the more hostile creatures such as Destroya were merely protecting what they considered their territory. Most were not evil, just confused. That's why Miki was delighted with the Monster Land project in 1999, but her hopes were shattered when the Kilaak invasion came. Monster Land was destroyed and its inhabitants enslaved.

After the Kilaaks were stopped the world governments decided it was too expensive to rebuild Monster Land and that it was far simpler and cheaper to build anti-Kaiju robots to destroy them all! She hated that idea! But what could she do? She was only a hired psychic, not a politician. They wouldn't listen to her, they never did! So she did the only thing she could at the time, she followed orders.

She was constantly regretting those decisions, but never more than when she was commanded to be part of the Mecha Godzilla team, to destroy her life's work, Godzilla. Of all the beasts and creatures they could have sent her against, they chose Godzilla, the only Kaiju she had shared her mind with other than Jr..

It was an easy memory to recall for she was often reminded of the day when she first saw the creature. She and a friend of hers were called to try and locate Godzilla, to determine which direction he was bearing. She eventually found him but by that time the helicopter they were riding in was low on fuel, and needed to stop at a floating helipad to refuel. It was then she first saw him.

Even without a telepathic link she could feel the beast's awesome power. She also knew where he was heading: Osaka! She couldn't let him hurt all those people! She remembered then doing the only thing she could, she organized a psychic link with Godzilla and attempted to change his course or at least delay him for a little while.

Her friend knew what she was doing, she remembered hearing her chase off the soldiers, then she remembered Godzilla's mind when he came face to face with her! There was so much going on inside this creature's mind, so much hatred and anger but at the same time great grief and sorrow, confusion, and terror all jumbled up into one thought that played over and over again in this monsters mind, then Godzilla fought back.

The monsters will was incredibly strong, fighting to keep its mind, its sanity. Miki never could remember what happened after that moment, when she awoke she was told by her friend that she had fainted and that Godzilla was in Osaka. It wasn't until later that she had the vision of Biollante's rebirth, but that was all in the past, the present was the reality, her life's work was gone, her mental powers faded every day, and she no longer worked for G-force.

Everything that made her special was gone or was leaving, she couldn't even keep a steady relationship.

Lt. Koji Shinjo, she remembered him well things were fine for a while as they always are, but after awhile Koji became tired of her pacifist attitude and left as everything in her life did.

Miki shook her head, "I can't undo what's already been done," she told herself.

Then the nightmares came back twirling inside her mind causing her mug to shake in her trembling hand. Whatever the future may bring one thing was certain, she wouldn't be getting much sleep tonight.

She had tossed and turned many times tonight, yet sleep would still not come for one Miss Asigi Kusanagi.

"That terrible dream," she thought.

Every time she closed her eyes there it was, the dream.

It played continuously in her subconscious, she saw a dark shape coming after her - the more she ran the closer it got, and the farther she went the bigger the shadow became, until it was upon her! It then opened its mighty jaws revealing a mouth of flames! Then it swallowed her but then as it licked its colorless lips a larger darker shadow came up from behind it opening its jaws to reveal not only fire but beings in the fire, then the dark form closed its mouth around the first shadow and swallowed it. '

It was at that point the dream would restart itself, leaving a frightened girl in the middle of an abandoned city, to wrestle with dark dreams as a great guardian prepared to do battle.

The whispers continued faster with each passing moment! Godzilla clawed at his head trying to silence the terrible sound, but it accomplished nothing.

The voice just grew stronger urging him to destroy, to kill, to submit! All would fall to the glory of…then suddenly the voices stopped. They had left as quickly as they had come, as if they never were.

Confused but not unthankful Godzilla lifted him self up from where he had fallen. The mighty saurian's body slowly lifted out of the bay as large streams of ocean water poured down his scaly hide and back into the sea.

Godzilla let out a triumphant roar as he began to move towards the mainland and the battalion.

"Blast!" was the only word that General Teshima had shouted in relation to Godzilla's oncoming advance.

"We don't have enough firepower here to take him down!" Teshima pulled a two-way radio out of his black leather pouch, and was about to demand some sort of backup when suddenly the young private Takao, who had been standing by his side the entire evening, pointed to the mist covered sky, and said, "Sir Look! It's Mecha Godzilla!"

He watched as his circumstantial brother fought an unknown force within his mind which was not of his doing, this worried him.

Something had also awoken him from his sleep, he had felt it's power as he regained consciousness. It was the same power that now attempted to enslave his brother! Something was out there, more powerful, more deadly, and far darker then he himself, or anything else that he had seen before. But what was it? There was only one being that could match this level of power and he had ceased to be! Or had it? Could it be that the angel of darkness still lived? Could the beast have returned? The echo have come back? The Echo of Darkness, the Echo of Death, the Echo of Destruction! No! It was a foolish thought there were none now more powerful then he!

He then turned his thoughts back to his brother, the creature was mighty indeed! He had already managed to cast out his mental intruder. He then saw the creature's pain become rage as something approached his vicinity. He turned his eye towards the sky as something began to descend. Then he was able to see the abomination clearly! The Inferiors would dare attempt to defile one of their gods with such an atrocity! How dare they mock them like this! Those fools now they will see what it means to anger a god now they will feel the full force of Bagan!

Bagan began to move, his stony prison began to shake, and rocks of all sizes came crashing down smashing into splinters as they reached the ground or made contact with Bagans scales. In full fury, Bagan began to smash his torso against the walls of his dark prison, but they would not give way. Bagan stopped after a couple more smashes then closed his long cragged eyes and watched as the giant saurian battled his mechanical doppelganger.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Mecha Godzilla kicked up a large dust cloud as it landed in front of general Teshima's battalion. The robotic Godzilla swerved its head from left to right surveying the battle ground; it then turned towards Godzilla and let out an echoing metallic roar.

Inside the Mecha Godzilla cockpit:

"Status report, Miss Iko!" was shouted by Mecha Godzilla's commander, Captain Marou Kojima, a man that never backed down from a fight, which was why he was hand selected by the Japanese government to command Mecha Godzilla.

"Temperature and stability are normal, sir. Weapons are fully charged." was the response of 25 year old Iko Hamamoto, a young and energetic Japanese girl who was placed in the Mecha Godzilla cockpit because no one else would deal with her free spirited attitude.

"All systems Go!" she looked around and then knocked on the Mecha's diamond-metal hull, "Knock on wood."

a young man to her right who went by the name of Genjo Asano turned his head towards Iko, "You do know that Mecha Godzilla is made out of the latest military N20 Diamond armor available, so you really couldn't be knocking on any kind of wood!"

Iko Made a face, "You're a regular party killer, you know that Genjo?" she remarked.

Genjo smiled, "I do my best."

"Alright if you two love birds are done with your little spat I do believe we have a larger mission to attend to."

This was the voice of Victor Barlam the Head Mechanic and weapons expert on the Mecha Godzilla team, he also happened to be the only American on board.

"You know, I would shoot you but I wouldn't want to be the one to start another war" Genjo teased.

Victor rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I bet, come on Genjo we all know my ninety-eight year old grandmother could shoot better then you."

Genjo's smile widened, "Yes but at least we don't sleep with the light on."

Victor raised his hand pointing it at Genjo, shaking it as he spoke, "Hey, hey, hey, cheap shot! You would keep them on too if you had been having those weird dreams."

This time it was Genjo who rolled his eyes, "Oh please come on Barlam don't go telling me you still believe in the boogie man? I thought Americans were smarter than that."

Victor's voice changed from playful to solemn as his nightmares were once again brought up, "Look I'm not saying that, all I'm saying is that I think something's going to happen. I don't know what or where, I just know it will.

Suddenly as loud as she could Iko screamed, "Boo!" which made Victor and Genjo jump out of there seats.

"I'm sorry Victor but you two should have seen the look on your faces," Iko said while laughing hysterically.

Victor's face was less then amused, "Ha, ha, very funny Iko! But tell me I thought as a Japanese woman you were supposed to be subtle, down to earth and submissive?"

Iko was honestly trying to stop laughing but Victors comment seemed to have hit an Ironic humor with her and she began laughing even harder - if not for the straps keeping her in place she would have fallen out of her chair.

Captain Marou who had patiently waited through his team's "discussion" was now getting very impatient, "If it's not too much trouble would one of you kindly get ready to charge the Plasma Cannon, Godzilla's powering up!"

Dein was relishing in his Victory as he sat in first class on the fastest plane to Beijing, "How clever of me," he thought, "I truly am the best and now my master can finally be released to cleanse the world of those who would disrespect the power of the ancient gods!"

The pilot's voice came over the intercom, "Excuse me passengers, we are now in the Beijing area and will be landing shortly, thank you for flying with United Airlines, and have a nice day."

A sly smile formed on Dein's lips soon now. Very soon, his master would be free. But in the mean time he turned his head to watch as the new dawn began rise.

"Oh! What's that?" cried a not-so-thin Asian woman who was seated near the rear of the plane.

Dein quickly focused his attention to the corner of his window and watched in terror as he saw a large red Gyaos flying side by side with the plane. Dein panicked - did the beast sense the book?

Dein was a little sketchy when it came to history but he knew as the Guardian Gamera was designed to destroy the Gyaos, in turn the Gyaos had been originally designed to battle the darkness his master represented. He silently decided that the situation did not look good for him. Knowing he would have to get off the plane or die he reached for his knapsack that lay in the overhead compartment.

Dein stepped on the chair to reach for it when the plane shook violently, causing him to topple backwards and his knapsack on top of him.

"Oof, stupid bird, can't it wait a couple more minutes?!" Dein picked up the long blue bag and unzipped it.

There was a nice assortment of weapons in it, a few incantations from the book of Bagan had allowed him to smuggle them on with ease. He stared down into the bag pushing aside different instruments of death trying to choose the most practical one.

"Ahh to the Inferno with it!" he shouted in frustration, then picked up a nine inch revolver, "I guess this will do, there's really no point in subtlety now."

He pushed himself up on the seat clenching it as the Gyaos rammed the plane again. Clinging to the seats Dein pulled himself up to the control room door, he knew a couple spare parachutes were always kept in there. The plane rocked again, apparently the Gyaos wanted to play with its victims before consuming them. Dein had no intention of continuing the creature's game.

He kicked in the door and held the revolver pointing at the pilot's seated on the right, "Don't move or I'll kill you, now show me where the parachutes are!"

The copilot without saying a word got up and opened one of the many compartments in the cockpit, "Here this is the only one we have, now please just let us go!" the copilot pleaded.

Dein smiled, "No, I don't think I will," he turned the revolver over to the copilot and squeezed the trigger, landing a bullet right into the pilots forehead.

"Blast! It's good to be me!" Dein chuckled. He stuck the revolver in the back of his jeans and slipped into the parachute.

Not being a strong man he wobbled back and forth for a few seconds trying to keep his balance with the added weight. But he managed and hobbled over to the pilot's door and pulled it open. Dein was not prepared for the incredible suction that occurred and was quite literally torn form the plane.

He screamed as he was ripped from the plane, his body twisted and turned in ways that barely seemed possible. Dein's eyes closed tight as the air current whipped him past the plane's engines, missing them only by inches. As he flew past the tail of the plane, he pulled the rip cord on his parachute releasing the massive white sheet into the air.

"Ha!" Dein shouted, "I'm still alive!" he then cackled to himself with delight, but then something he had not counted on occurred; the Gyaos changed course.

Dein panicked, "Shoot I should have known that buzzard would come back, blast it, Dein, you should be more careful...WHOA!"

The Gyaos passed over Dein most likely trying to find the meat among the cloth. The force of the Gyaos pass caused the parachute to be flung straight forward like a rock in a slingshot with Dein along with it. The tremor had also caused Dein to loosen his grip on the book of Bagan of which he had been holding on to with a death grip for the entire trip.

The Gyaos let out its shrill sonic cry as it passed Dein again, this time grabbing the parachute in its mouth. Dein's entire body was again flung in the direction of the Gyaos, he let out a couple of curses in Chinese and went to regain his grip on the book. But as Dein looked down the book was not in his hand instead he saw in plummeting down towards the mountain. He shrieked as his life's endeavor fell swiftly to the ground.

"No! Stupid bird now look what you've done!"

But as the book reached the climax of its fall it began to glow softly, but the farther it fell towards the mountain the brighter it became until the light swallowed the entire area whole.

Dein shielded his eyes with his arm as they began to tear. The Gyaos didn't seem to like it very much either despite its shield plates. The red bird screeched in pain, dashing all over the sky even after the light had dimmed. It seemed that the creature was still susceptible to light even with the shield plates, the light just needed to be given in large doses Dein would have to make note of this.

In the frenzied flying of the Gyaos, Dein's parachute was torn and Dein was free again. Suddenly though The Mountains shook, giving of vibration's powerful enough to be felt in midair. Dein's heart began to pump; suddenly he knew what the dark energies emanating form the mountain were.

"Yes! Master arise! Arise and take back your place as god of this world!" As if hearing his words the mountain exploded! Revealing a creature taller then any structure known to man, a beast with skin of elephant gray, and three horns, as black as any moonless night protruding out of the monsters demonic facial features.

Along its belly and between scales was what appeared to be muscular tissue, also placed right behind the creatures small arms were two large scale-covered spikes which largely resembled undeveloped wings. The Creature slammed its mighty tail against the mountain as if it were delivering one more blow of defiance to its prison, then loosed a terrifying shriek that ran all blood cold. The monster turned toward the Gyaos and bellowed a challenge at it.

The Gyaos which had recovered from its initial blindness accepted, quickly making a 180 degree turn to gather speed and charged the gray saurian. Without flinching any other muscle the newly arisen beast grabbed the Gyaos neck with lighting fast reflexes. It stared with its fiery eye's at the strange bird for a minute, then snapped its neck, dropping the Gyaos onto the ground. Bagan had been reborn!


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

The battle had ensued for hours with no relief in sight. Even at full strength Gamera, Guardian of the Universe would have trouble fighting a flock of Gyaos, but now weary from the battle with Iris in which he lost his right arm, the guardian beast began to give way. The swarm of Gyaos in which Gamera was now locked in combat pressed the advantage.

Not even when he battled the Legion did the giant turtle see so many creatures in one area - they literally blackened the sky, making the only source of light come from the burning city or the mouths of those hellish birds.

Demons of the night, that's what they were, and it was his job to exterminate every last one of them, even if it meant giving his own life in return. The Gyaos interrupted the Kaiju's thoughts with another sweep of crimson rain. The beams cut deeply into Gamera's flesh, green blood oozing out of the fresh wounds. In response, Gamera let loose a volley of fireballs, but only one hit its mark despite their vast numbers. they were extremely agile creatures and he had only managed to take out twenty of the billions that surrounded him.

There was but one way he knew of possibly wiping out the swarm and that was the manna blast, his final resort weapon, the same weapon that depleted the earth of enough manna so foul creatures such as the Gyaos could once again roam the earth. No! he had to find another way a better way! While Gamera continued to ponder how to actually do some damage, the Gyaos being the opportunistic creatures that they are, took this time to begin kamikaze attempts on the shelled behemoth. The Gyaos moved too quickly for Gamera to retaliate, thrusting all their weight into the Universe's Guardian.

Gamera was unable to keep his balance and succumbed to the attack, toppling over onto his back with the Gyaos chittering in glee above his fallen form. He waited for the inevitable, he had no more strength, it was now up to the humans to carry on the fight, he had done all he could. He waited for a good few minutes but the cold feeling of death never came, neither did the blazing heat of the Gyaos' sonic beam.

The great turtle opened one eye and took a look around at the devastated battle field as the sun began to rise over what had once been the city of Kyoto. Then he saw something he never excepted to see: the Gyaos! Every last one of them! They were leaving! Granted Gyaos were nocturnal creatures, but since they adapted the ability to grow scaly plates that shielded their eyes, they had no reason to flee from the sun. But here they were leaving.

The suspicion was too much, he had gained a moment's rest, but he still had a job to do and by the creator's holy name he was going to do it! With the last bit of strength he could summon, he flipped himself over so he lay flat on his belly. He then ignited his back jets, replacing his hind legs with a roaring blue flame.

With tremendous effort, Gamera was able to make himself airborne, but as he took off in pursuit of the Gyaos, his jets began to sputter and his flames went intermittently on and off. He finally realized finally how tired he was and that adrenaline had been the only thing keeping him alive, then he blacked out and fell into the ocean.

_Inside the The Mecha-Godzilla cockpit_

"The plasma grenade is down sir!" screamed Iko Hamamoto. They had been fighting Godzilla for far longer then they had originally anticipated. The morning sun had already newly risen and Godzilla was showing no signs of weakening.

"Well get it back up!" shouted Captain Marou Kojima

"What do you think I'm trying to do!" Iko Shouted back. The Mecha Godzilla cockpit shook as it took another direct hit from Godzilla's oral ray.

"Captain!" shouted Victor Barlem "We have to use the shock anchors! We've got to bring Godzilla down now!"

Captain Kojima nodded "Miss Hamamoto make it happen!"

"Well that would be a good Idea" Iko said calmly "if the blasted anchor bay doors weren't Jammed!" Another blast of the mutant saurian's radioactive ray hit Mecha Godzilla, once again point blank.

Mecha Godzilla's control panel exploded in front of Captain Kojima, the uniforms they were made to wear was able to prevent most of the serious damage, but despite the padding Kojima's face was still exposed, allowing the sparks of the damaged panel to sear into his face. Kojima let out a terrible scream as the tiny sparks burnt his flesh. Genjo Asano who was in the back of the cockpit quickly unbuckled him self and grabbed the nearby fire extinguisher. He leapt up to the front to do battle with the fire that was now emanating from where a computer used to be. Iko and Victor lifted up the captain, whose face was severely burned and laid him down in the back "Hey Genjo you're going to be the new boss for awhile. What do we do?"

Genjo, putting out the last of the flames, sat down in the captain's chair "We fire the mega buster ray!"

"On it" Iko shouted as she punched in a few buttons. Since Godzilla's metal twin had seemed to be taking the defensive the Beam shot out of its maw caught the titan off guard. The Daikaiju king fell back into the ocean creating a giant splash that sent a wave of water past the Robot.

"Statues report Iko!" Genjo shouted, Iko shook her head "Not good Genjo, the right leg's begun to fill with water."

"So the trillion dollar Mecha can get waterlogged. So much for Japanese engineering" Victor joked.

"Shut up Victor!" Iko Snapped. Her mood quickly changed from annoyance to panic as Godzilla resurfaced firing his blue ray before any of the crew could react.

"Blast! Genjo Screamed "Iko fire the buster ray again!"

"Love to Genjo darling just one problem that last attack knocked out all weapon's systems, were pretty much pardon the pun dead in the water."

Genjo sighed "is there nothing at all?" Iko thought for a moment "Well we still got maneuverability although the flight jets are completely shot".

Again Genjo Sighed "Great".

"Hey I got an idea!" Victor announced.

Iko rolled her eyes "I bet you do."

Victor ignored her "What if we fought Godzilla hand to hand."

Genjo looked at Victor "Are you insane!! Mecha Godzilla was never meant to be used in close quarter combat!"

"Aww come on it'll work!" Victor said pleadingly "you know we'll do all those Karate moves on him. like you see in those animes!"

Both of Iko's hands came slowly up to her face covering it as her head also descended onto her control panel spilling her long black hair over the mechanism "Victor you idiot."

Victor looked down at her "I take it you don't like my idea" he said. Iko lifted her head back up and looked at him then simply shook her head.

Victor realizing he had said something very stupid attempted to save face "so then what are we supposed to do?"

"Nothing" Genjo said "nothing at all we can't…" Genjo was cut off as Godzilla let loose another beam telling them he was tired of waiting. Inside the cockpit a few more small explosions occurred, but nothing to serious "this can't go on" Genjo shouted "he's not playing with us any more, I don't think…"

" Genjo the Shock cables are up again and we've got power to the escape pod!"

Genjo swerved around "Well then Fire!" Iko saluted but before she could hit the button they were attacked again but not from Godzilla, this time it came from behind. The crew watched aghast as thousand's, no, millions of Red Bird's flew over Mecha Godzilla.

"Gyaos!" Genjo gasped.

Victor looked confused "but I thought they were all in Kyoto?"

"Yeah well it looks like they decided to change location" Iko retorted. the Mecha Godzilla crew stared dumbfounded, but they weren't the only one's, Godzilla himself also seemed to take an interested in these creatures, he had never seen their like before and he wondered if they were merely another threat to be dealt with. He got his answer as one of the Gyaos took notice of what was transpiring below and immediately swooped down for an attack.

Godzilla being an old veteran of Kaiju battles immediately saw the winged reptile's actions as hostile and powered up his dorsal plates making them glow with a bluish tint, he then fired. The Gyaos dodged the attack, but did not realize that the atomic Dragons weapon was not projectile as was the Guardian turtles, but a fluid like fire that followed the monster bird across the sky, and the beam was rapidly catching up to the Gyao's speed. In a tactical maneuver the Gyaos flew behind the silver giant that had also been in standing in the vicinity, allowing the blast to hit the silver creature, giving the Gyaos' time to regroup and attack with its own energy weapon.

Frustrated at his doubles interference Godzilla let loose another blast at his Titanium twin, this time knocking it off its feet. He then turned around to face the red bird. The Gyaos had just finished its turn and was ready to release its sonic lazar, its beak opened up and with a shrill cry let out a yellow beam that hit Godzilla's chest area and began to surgically cut across his torso. Godzilla howled in pain as the yellow knife cut into his chest. The mighty beast staggered back for a minute then released his full fury. The Gyaos was chittiring with glee over it's what it believed to be next meal, but what it didn't realize was that Godzilla was no Gamera. Godzilla's back glowed again but this time instead of blue it was a reddish orange tint, and the Gyaos was for a moment mesmerized by the color. Fascinated by the strange light it began slowing down its flight to a circling glide.

Godzilla let loose from his maw a beam of the same color as his spine's and caught the Gyaos mid air. Unlike the battles with Gamera the Gyaos did not exploded under this new attack, but instead merely disaggregated under it. Godzilla let out a triumphant roar and watched as the rest of the Gyaos flock disappeared over the horizon. He turned and saw Mecha Godzilla lying motionless in the water and decided it was no longer a threat. His attention now turned to the new creatures that had just flown past. Perhaps they held the key to his mysterious resurrection, he looked down at his torso, his wound had already healed thanks to his miraculous cell's but his confusion still had not been cleared. He would follow these strange beasts, and maybe he would find the answers he was seeking.

On the shoreline Victor watched Godzilla as the mighty Leviathan turned and began to follow the Gyaos. Victor turned to Iko who was helping Genjo put Captain kojima on a stretcher and wheel him into an ambulance. He then looked at the fallen Mecha Godzilla they had barely made it out of before the thing came crashing down, then a thought occurred to him he turned to Iko "Hey Iko" he said.

Iko turned around "What is it Victor?" she asked with out any malice.

Vincent looked up "Well I was just wondering how come we don't have a Mecha Gyaos?" Iko's eye's became flustered she then picked up a rock about the size of a softball and threw it at Victor.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"Were too late!" Moil cried in horror as the terrifying demon Bagan tore itself free from its prison. Already the monster had managed to make its first kill. The creature was far larger then that which was described in the ancient legends, but the sense of dread that hung around it was certainly no fabrication.

"What do we do now?" Lora asked. Moil wasn't listing she just stared at the beast. For centuries untold they had guarded creatures such as Bagan, vowing to never again allow them the privilege of walking upon this earth. But four times' she had failed now, no not four, King Ghidorah wasn't her fault, there was no way of preventing his return. But the other three still lingered heavily over her, once with Death Ghidorah twice with Dagara and now again with Bagan. She was beginning to wonder if the trust of the Elias' was misplaced in her.

"Moil!" Lora said this time in a higher pitch then before.

Moil snapped out of her thought's "huh?"

"What are we going to do about Bagan?" Lora stated again.

Moil's face became serious "we must call for Mothra, this is out of are hands!"

Lora protested as she always seemed to do when Moil asked to call on mothra, especially now that the latest incarnation had laid its egg. Over the year's Lora felt she had developed a strong bond with the mothra family line, it was almost as if they felt one another's pain, but no Elias had ever bonded with a guardian beast so effectively, it was said to be an impossibility. But still, Lora felt a something. She hated violence with a passion yet Moil was always so insistent upon it maybe that's why she always felt so close to mothra. She hated seeing such a beautiful creature reduced to nothing more then an organic weapon. Had they learned nothing from the Atlantians? They wiped themselves out in their senseless war by trying to force the life they had created to fight their battle's for them.

Lora looked at the fallen Gyaos and watched as Bagan tore large bits of flesh off of it. She watched as the demon tore apart its kill, eating some parts, and simply tossing others. Bagan let out another terrifying screech and tore off the Gyaos' head. Lora shivered at the sight. Moil was right, only mothra bring this monstrosity down, she knew there was no other way. There alliances with the other races had all but diminished: Atlantis was dead, mue had become power hungry, and seatopia had gone into isolation. The azumi royal family would no longer have anything to do with them, and the human's didn't even know they existed. Who else but mothra would take on the challenge of Bagan? Godzilla? Lora almost laughed out loud at that one, ironically Godzilla had become more of a savior then some of the Guardians that still lived, but the beast followed it's own agenda and did not fight for the sake of humanity or the earth, it merely fought to survive. Godzilla was too unpredictable, he could be a powerful ally one minute and the next a relentless foe. No, it was better to leave matters in a controlled environment then introduce a wild card like Godzilla.

Lora nodded her head, "okay Moil let's do it."

Moil silently nodded in agreement then the tiny women began to sing. It was a song that could reach through time and space, it was a song of hope, a song of happiness, it was also a song of danger and a song of birth, the words and melody would change depending on the situation, but the heart and soul of the music always stayed the same. Then Bagan noticed them.

Bagan had been enjoying his Victory. Tearing apart the Gyaos, consuming only what he needed to sustain him, he wanted to leave this corpse as a message to any that may defy him. He tore off the Gyaos' head and was about to mutilate that as well when he heard it. It started out soft; faint almost nonexistent then it grew louder. He immediately recognized it! It was the song of that Guardian insect! the one that had helped imprison him so many centuries ago. Bagan's scaly brow furled, the insect that had fought him may very well be dead, but he would make sure it's decedents paid for their crimes against him.

Bagan let loose a violet colored energy beam from his mouth in the direction of the singing. He let out an enraged shriek as the song continued. He had missed! Ages of being held captive had affected his aim. No matter though. He would not miss again. Bagan took a step forward and caught the Elias' in his eye. Bagan's mouth opened to release another beam, but was suddenly knocked off his feet by a tremendous force. He fell with a mighty thud, dust and rock's flying every where above him he could hear the flapping of wing's and a series of squawks. Bagan righted him self, Had the Guardian insect returned? Bagan waited for the dust to settle so he could see what foolish creature had invoked his wrath. To his surprise what he saw was not one beast but thousand's of them. Red flying bird's like the one he had just killed.

The Gyaos then broke into attack; they could see the gray creature as a far heartier meal then the super turtle Gamera. The Gyaos released there sonic lazars, they began to strip away some of Bagan's scale's, but no real damage was being done. Bagan became infuriated; these winged beasts would dare challenge his power. Very well, he would have to show them what he could really do. Bagans eyes closed and his claws sunk deep into the earth. The purple orbs underneath his larger spikes began to glow violently. Suddenly both spikes opened up to revel another set of fleshy spikes, then those opened up reveling another set creating a trio of spikes on both sides that began to power a purplish energy between them. The spikes stretched out almost as if they were tentacles of this purplish color. Bagan uttered a low growl as the energy came to his larger horn and then was transferred back in forth between the smaller one's on the side of his head. He then opened his eye to reveal a pearly white iris.

He then let go.

The explosion could be seen thousand's of miles out to sea. A great violet spear that surrounded a small part of the island for a brief period of time then simply vanished. Godzilla watched the light as it vanished. He wondered what manner of creature could wield such power, his curiosity had been peeked.

As Godzilla considered the matter he heard the sound of large flapping wings and a familiar squawk that belonged to a creature the Leviathan only knew to well, Mothra had arrived. Godzilla watched the gigantic insect as it flew towards the island and bellowed a challenging roar, he hated the creature, pure and simple, he was not going to allow it to escape with out a fight.

Dein groaned as he lifted him self off of the ground, he was lucky to be alive, it must have been his master that saved him. Why not? He was the head priest of the cult of Bagan after all, why shouldn't he be spared!

"Actually" he thought out loud to him self "That's a really dumb name when you think about it. Ah well it's the deeds that count not the name."

Dein brushed him self off and began to climb up the hill in front of him. It didn't hit Dein until he reached the top of the hill, then everything came into proportion, it wasn't a valley at all Dein had been standing in, It was an enormous crater. Then he cackled "I had no idea the master could wield such enormous power! This is a great day indeed!"

But Dein's enthusiasm was short lived as he saw a monstrous shadow fly over him, Mothra had finally arrived!

She could see him clearly now, The Bane of Life Bagan! For centuries her ancestors had kept watch over the demonic beasts slumber, but now it had awoken! The seal had failed and now there was no other choice then to destroy the creature! Absolute terror rose up within her. Not since the latest incarnation of King Ghidorah had she faced such a foe of unrestrained power.

She feared she would not be able to win.

But as the last remaining Mothra it was her duty to fight for this world, even at the cost of her own life. Besides she had laid her egg, if she failed here today her bloodline would not end. Her child would take its rightful place as the new mothra, and hopefully finished what its mother started.

She was within the island vicinity closing in on Bagan who watched carefully from the middle of the crater it had created. She flew circles around him a few times trying to estimate where the best point to attack would be. Bagan merely grunted at her also analyzing its opponent. A small ray of hope came into mothra as she realized that Bagan actually felt a little uneasy about her arrival, the centuries of captivity and made him sufficiently weaker then she had originally anticipated, there was a small chance at defeating him if she put everything she had into this fight, the Bane of life may finally be destroyed. That's when the storm broke.

She had barley felt it or even realized it until it was to late, as she swooped down to engage Bagan every instinct in her body began to scream of impending danger but she could not react fast enough, a ray of blue Flame hit her dead center smashing her body into the mountain side. Large pieces of rock began to pelt her as Gravity took its course and she slammed into the uninviting ground. It took her only a few seconds to register what had just occurred, each mothra was endowed with all the knowledge of the prior Mothra, so she was instantly able to recognize her attacker as Godzilla. She tried to move, but her wings had been badly damaged, so at the moment all she could do was watch as Godzilla lumbered toward Bagan.

The Elias watched in horror as Mothra was pinned against the side of the mountain by Godzilla's awesome power. It would be useless to try and help her now, not with two of the most powerful Daikaiju ever known standing in the way. No, they would just have to wait until an opportunity presented itself.

"What do we do now Moil?" asked Lora, but she was quickly hushed by her elder sister "something's happening".

Lora looked back at the Monsters, the two reptilian titans were now eyeing each other, each assessing the level of threat the other presented. Godzilla was unfamiliar with this new creature, but he could tell by its sent that he did not like it, the creature smelled to much like the golden dragon Ghidorah and that angered him. Godzilla let out a bellowing roar in challenge to the newcomer, but Bagan did not respond in violence, instead it let out a small series of grunts which seemed to catch the mutated saurian off guard. Godzilla did not know how to respond except with a longer louder grunt in response to Bagan's smaller grunts.

As the grunting continued Lora turned to her sister, "They're speaking to one another aren't they?" Moil nodded. Lora who had mastered many languages had never been able to get the speech of monsters to perfection, except of course with mothra, so she asked her sister the only logical question that could be asked "What are they saying?"

Moil did not move her eyes from the monsters "Bagan has asked Godzilla about himself and Mothra, Godzilla has said that they are enemies and that he and Bagan should fight now!"

Moil's eyes squinted in concentration "He's saying now "Brother why do you fight with me? Why attack your kin?".

Lora began to get nervous "I don't like the sound of that" she said "Neither do I" responded Moil. Then a streak of blue fire flashed across the sky followed by a loud roar. Bagan deflected the attack with ease, calling up a force field to protect its body, he then began to growl something to Godzilla.

"What are they saying?" Lora asked. "Nothing good" was Moil's answer "Bagan is asking Godzilla why he insists on fighting. Now Godzilla says he has no more kin he is the last of his kind and that Bagan is merely an intruder upon his territory. Odd, Bagan now says he may not be blood kin but the are brothers of circumstance, that he can give Godzilla what he's always wanted the total annihilation of …."

Suddenly Moils eyes went wide "May God in Heaven help us!."

"What?" Lora asked "the total annihilation of mankind? it's not like we haven't heard that one before…." Then it hit her like a ton of brick's, they had been under the assumption that the beast before them was Godzilla Jr., since the original had melted right in front of several eye wittiness a year ago in Tokyo. So Lora had assumed that this creature was Godzilla Jr., they called him Godzilla since at the time Jr. was the only known survivor of the Godzillasaurus species and had adopted most of its fathers bad habits, it only seemed right to give the monster the appropriate title . But the crucial difference between Jr. and his father was that Jr. was fond of the humans, Human's had even personally helped the child establish it's independence after the death of it's parent (although it still had arborous feelings towards Mothra). But this Behemoth standing before them was no offspring nor was it any clone, what they were watching was the original article, it was The Godzilla, and it held the fate of humanity it it's claws, for if such a creature were to except Bagan's offer then there was no force on earth that could contend with the two.

Lora had been so wrapped in her thoughts she hadn't noticed until now that Moil was speaking again "Bagan now say's be my solider Leviathan! and I will make these inferiors respect your power once again. You will be the god you've always deserved to be!."

Godzilla understood what Bagan was offering was very real and very tempting, the humans after all had challenged him one to many times, maybe it was about time he put some of the fear back into them.

But before Godzilla could make a decision he saw the creatures eyes grow deep red, then he felt it entering his mind, trying to control him, then it spoke to him "obey me fire god! For I am Bagan and it is useless to resist." It repeated those words again and again. Perhaps it was useless, after all it's not like he disagreed with Bagan's motives, maybe he should serve as its pawn its servant.

"That's not fair!" shouted Lora "He's controlling Godzilla with his telepathic abilities!"

Lora then turned to her sister "Moil we have to do something, if Bagan can control Godzilla then the earth is doomed! We need a distraction what if we try and get Mothra up long enough to…" Lora was cut short by her sister's motion for silence "Do not worry Lora, Mothra will not have to fight."

Moil smiled "I think are distraction has just arrived."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Dein chuckled in glee, first the defeat of the Guardian insect and now the total control of the atomic dragon Godzilla! Bagan was truly powerful indeed! Dein smiled at the thought of being rewarded by his master for his years of loyalty and devotion to the cause, when the world burned he alone would be Bagans right hand.

Suddenly a high Screeching roar came from the beach's shore. Dein swung his body away from the battle of the minds just in time to see a blue flame hit Bagan in the shoulder sending out sparks, and breaking the psychic connection between Godzilla and Bagan.

Dein retrieved his binoculars from his coat pocket to see what had attacked his master although he feared the answer; there were only two creatures on the planet that possessed the blue flame signature Godzilla, and Jr.!

Godzilla shook his head trying to rid him self from the rest of Bagan's influence in his mind. Bagan had attacked his mind, that act alone was enough to justify the Daikaiju's utter destruction, but to claim kinship to him that was utterly blasphemous! Kin or no kin Bagan would feel his wrath. As he powered up his dorsal plates flashed and he sprayed out a wave of fire from his maw.

The blast caught the already confused Bagan off guard again, but as he righted himself to face Godzilla the Bane of all life felt the searing blue flame of the younger mutant, which caused him to shriek in pain, never before had he felt such raw power in another being. The pain was incredible, Bagan he may very well be but he was no where near his full potential. Right now he couldn't possibly fight both of these foes at the same time. Behind Bagan the rocks that had piled upon Mothra began to move. "It would figure" thought Bagan " Now Mothra is waking back up." he knew what he had to do, but he did not know if he had enough energy to accomplish it, but he had to try. If he could replenish him self with the blood of the inferiors then he would be able to destroy these pests. He could see out of his eyes corner that both leviathans had fired the primary weapon, it was now or never Bagan closed his eyes, and concentrated on asuka.

The Elias' watched in awe as Both Godzilla and Jr. assaulted Bagan at the same time.

Both Blue flames raced towards Bagan ready to incinerate him on first contact when Bagan seemed to cut himself in about seventeen straight narrow lines, then he made each line disappear into the sky in a moments time with a shink sound causing Bagan to simply vanish.

Both beams hit each other, sending the two titans reeling back and falling into the water.

"What in the seven galaxies just happened?" Lora asked.

Moils face was grim "he's teleported".

Loras eyes went wide "but that's impossible! The ancient texts never said he could do that!"

Moil stared at the burning island "apparently he's been doing more then just sleeping these last few centuries. I fear what he will be capable of once he fully re-energizes."

Lora gasped "You don't mean that he's…"

Moil's face did not waver "Yes he's gone to Tokyo."


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

_Tokyo_

Near Asakusa's Sensoji temple

The sun was out and Tokyo was as busy as ever.

People bustling about the crowded streets, some constantly looking at their watches, while others hung around merchant booths buying a vast assortment of different trinkets to take back to their homes, displaying them as trophies to prove to other humans that they truly were where they said they were when they were there. But none realized the terrible juncture they were about to have with one of the most diabolical Daikaiju to ever walk this earth.

Genji and Hyoko were visiting the Asakusa Temple for the first time, since they lived in Sapporo they had never gotten the chance to see this particular temple. They had already passed through the Kaminarimon and were now at a fountain close to the temple, cleansing them selves before entering.

Hyoko turned to Genji, "Hey Genji - you don't really believe all this cleansing stuff do you?"

Genji shrugged, "Not really…but it is tradition - besides, washing your hands and mouth to cleanse away impurities isn't going to kill me. Who knows, maybe some good luck will come my way."

Suddenly the sky turned black and Genji felt droplets of rain upon his face. As the rain began to increase in intensity Genji and Hyoko watched as a dark sphere raced across the sky and land no more then ten miles away.

"W-What is that?!" a terrified Hyoko exclaimed. Genji opened his mouth to respond but no words came to him, he had become entranced by the devilish creature that was rising from the smoke.

"I-It's one of those Oni!" Shrieked Hyoko.

Genji snapped out of his trance, "What are you talking about?"

Hyoko remained quivering, "An O-Oni - you know a demon!"

Genji shook his head, "Stupid! That's a Daikaiju! Like Godzilla and the Gyaos." 

Hyoko eyes were wide with terror, "You mean there's a difference?!"

Genji never got to respond, for at that moment the apocalyptic behemoth known as Bagan came crashing through the Kaminarimon Gate, sending a shower of debris over the two men. 

Bagan knew it was here! He would find it, if he had to level the entire planet, he would find it! Thunder crashed overhead, followed by a brilliant flash of lightning, revealing Asakusa temple. That was it! Those foolish inferiors thought they could disguise it. Bagan trudged towards the temple passing by a young American boy who had come here on a class trip with his high school World Culture class. They were on a whirlwind tour of several different Japanese temples, but unfortunately they just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time.

"Hey Ryan! Hellllooo Ryan Hawk!!! We gotta go! Before that thing sees us!" shouted another boy, but the young Ryan Hawk could only stand and stare at the terrifying Beast with awe and wonder. He would keep that image of Bagan in his mind for his entire life, but for now he felt a strong pair of hands lift him up and carry him away from what he knew to be his destiny. 

Bagan could sense the energy emanating from the temple, it was calling to him, it sung to him, it cried out to be his, there was but one obstacle in his path, the purplish orb underneath Bagan's flesh spikes began to glow, a great wispy black beam spewed forth from his enormous maw. The beam smashed into the temple and enveloped it in darkness, then it caused the sacred structure to collapse in upon itself as the wood within the ancient building rotted and dissolved under the sinister black beam.

Only a patch of rubble stood in the spot of the once proud Sensoji Temple. Bagan howled in triumph, he quickly swept away the remaining debris with his scaly gray tail, revealing a patch of brown dirt with a golden seal upon it, invisible to most humans but very plain to the eyes of the demonic Bagan. He released another triumphant roar and turned, positioning his tail above the seal. The snake-like appendage lifted off the ground then split into a prong like shape, encasing each point in a bony shell. Bagan danced his tail in the air for a moment, possibly gathering momentum for it, then he plunged it straight into the dark earth. As the tail sank deeper into the plot of land Bagan could feel the ancient energies that had been stored underneath . T

he inferior's religious statue was indeed buried underneath the temple, but what they did not realize was what the statue really was. Before his great hibernation Bagan had watched the two foolish inferiors pull up the statue, they called it "the goddess of mercy". The fools had no idea what they had truly found, it was a power container.

The Elias' had not only imprisoned him but had also separated him from his own energy and placed it within the stone. Over the centuries certain events had placed the stone in its final resting place underneath an inferior temple. Bagan would have toyed with the ironic notion of the inferiors possessing such great power without ever realizing it but he had finally found what he was looking for.

It was cold and smooth, he drilled his tail into the buried stone and allowed the dark energy to once again flow through him. For Bagan the process was much like being drugged, he felt relaxed, peaceful and felt very satisfied. Bagan's eyes rolled into the back of his head and the lids of his eyes began to flutter. The process would take several hours, and he was going to enjoy every nanosecond of it.

_A secret military base (well, if you knew where it was it wouldn't be secret now would it)_

"Then what do you suggest we do General Teshima?!!"

Teshima shook his head, "I'm sorry General Jukodo but it would be foolhardy to awaken the creature without the necessary weaponry to engage it!"

Five-Star General Shido Jukodo took a long puff on his cigar then faced the monitors which displayed up-to-the-minute surveillance of Bagan.

"So what you're saying is that we sit and wait until this thing makes the first move?"

Teshima nodded, "Yes."

Jukodo whipped his face away from the monitors in a violent rage, "Unacceptable!!" he shouted facing Teshima, "We need to attack now! The beast is vulnerable! We won't get another opportunity like this!"

"Sir!" Teshima protested, "We cant possibly attack now and hope to succeed, The JSDF time and time again has proven that it cant hold it's own against a Daikaiju with out the aid of anti-Kaiju weaponry!"

Jukodo took another long drag on his cigar, "Don't we have any other anti-Kaiju weapons other than Mecha Godzilla? What ever happened to M.O.G.E.R.A or Cybersaure or even that stupid Mecha Gamera idea!"

"M.O.G.E.R.A is a 700billion yen pile of scrap metal," Teshima answered, "As for Cybersaure, it's still in it's primordial stages and Mecha Gamera hasn't even passed the pen-and-ink stage."

Jukodo began to pace the complex, his cigar still smoldering between his teeth, "Well what about that anti-nuclear bacteria, don't we have any more of that?"

Teshima shook his head, "The good doctor before his untimely death had destroyed all his notes, there's no way of duplicating it, and the same goes for the oxygen destroyer, we have nothing!"

At this time Private Takao Uetake walked into the complex just in time to overhear the last bit of the heated conversation taking place, "… There are no weapons that can be used against that monster general, we have no choice!"

it was then the young Private decided to speak "…Umm excuse me sirs…"

the two men immediately stopped and turned to face the young newbie who had dare interrupt a senior officers' debate. 

"What is it Private?" General Jukodo asked in a stern voice, Takao's eyes looked down and his face turned red, "I couldn't help but overhear your conversation and I thought I might have a suggestion."

General Jukodo raised a brow, "Oh? And what might that be Private?" Takao did not make eye contact, "Well isn't the Super X3 still operational?"

both generals blinked dumbfounded, "By Jove! He's right!" shouted Teshima who had always favored the English quote "By Jove". "The Super X3 never was destroyed! We could use that to fight Bagan! It looks like your going to get your wish after all General."

Jukodo Put out his cigar and turned to Teshima, "But will it be enough…?" 

Takao then looked up, "Excuse me sirs but there is another reason I came in here."

Jukodo eyed the boy suspiciously. Takao took a deep breath, "A Mr. Ataru Walker has requested to speak with you and the crew of the Mecha Godzilla. He says he has something to show all of you."

Jukodo sighed, "Very well private, lead the way."

After gathering the Mecha Godzilla crew, Takao took them all to an abandon Arial Hanger in the Southside of the military complex. The room showed it's age, the cement walls were lined with hairline cracks some even had vegetation growing out of them, mold had grown feverishly all over the complex walls while at the same time making the air in the room stale and musty.

There was so much mold in the room that Jukodo had insisted that they all where oxygen masks upon entering.

"He said he would meet us here" breathed Takao through his Mask.

Victor Barlam was looking around nervously " You know it was in that movie killer mold men from planet nine that a group of teenagers got trapped in a room like this."

Iko hammamoto rolled her eyes, "don't tell me you actually watch those horrible B movies."

Victor looked surprised "Why? What's wrong with them?"

"There so fake!" shouted Iko.

"We fight Daikaiju for a living and your saying B-films are fake?" Victor said in surprise.

Iko sighed "Kaiju are one thing alien monsters are something completely different."

"why?" Victor asked.

Iko began to get angry "Because they don't exist!!"

"Victor lifted his hand up to his mouth and looked away from Iko, "Kilaaks" he coughed.

Iko's eyes narrowed at him, "you would bring that up wouldn't you."

Victor looked around the room innocently "What? I didn't say anything."

"You're so immature Barlam!" Iko shouted extremely flustered.

Victor smiled "It's not my fault they were prettier then you, not to mention much more polite." Iko tackled Victor and the two began to wrestle on the ground.

Genjo, Teshima, Jukodo, Uetako and Kojima all stared at the two Mecha pilots as the tried to tear each other apart.

"Who hired this crew!" demanded General Jukodo.

Marou Kojima spoke keeping his voice as stale and respectable as possible, "You did sir…despite my protests." 

Jukodo was about to say something when a tall man dressed in a suit and wearing a black cape with an red inner lining walked in the room, he also held a red staff with a silver Dragon head on the top. "My apologies gentlemen…and Ladies." said the mystery man as he looked down in time to see Victor and Iko scrambling to there feet.

"I was …Delayed. Allow me to introduce my self I am Ataru Walker: Designer and owner of Silver fox enterprises."

"And what would a bulti billionaire like your self what with the Japanese self defense force?" Jukodo sneered in contempt.

Walker showed no sign of offense to the generals less then friendly attitude, "I am here my dear General because we share the same problem, the Daikaiju known as Bagan. I have done some extensive research on this creature he's become sort of a hobby of mine, But to the point! The creature possesses a greater threat then anyone here realizes, Bagan is not simply a mutated dinosaur or a left over bio weapon, He is a true Demon, a creature that will settle for nothing less then the total extinction of the human race. So you can see how this would be …inconvenient for business."

Jukodo sneered at the rich entrepreneur "And what precisely can you do that the JSDF can't?"

Walker smiled, "Allow me to show you" Walker pointed to the darkest end of the hanger "If you would all kindly look over in this direction I think you'll find what I have to offer most intriguing."

Walker clapped his hands twice, signaling for several powerful floodlights to turn on and focus on the area of the hanger that Ataru walker had pointed to. As the light pierced through the darkness Several Gigantic Sliver Bird like robots were unveiled to their aghast audience. Walker smiled "allow me to introduce The Mecha Gyaos!!"

Jukodo was stunned silent while Teshima picked his jaw of the ground. Takao Uetake, Marou Kojima and Genjo Asano merely stood in awe at this new technological wonder.

"See I told you a Mecha Gyaos was a good idea!" mocked Victor barlem.

Iko Rolled her eyes "Shut up Victor."

"How many more of these to do you have Walker?" asked General Jukodo still a bit spellbound. "A total of ten in all, never been field tested, but have preformed wonders in virtual simulation" replied walker, "so gentlemen do we have a deal."

Jukodo hesitated, "What makes you so sure these new Mechas have what it takes to defeat this new monster called Bagan?"

Walker smiled "I'm glad you asked general, well as I've already told you Bagan first appeared during the reign of the original atlantians, During the monsters rampage the atlantiens managed to find a certain source of energy that helped them drive back the demon, they called it Ishrakaneil ( i shh ra ka nil) which translates Into Stone of power. Although it turns out ishrakaneil or Ishra as I like to call it is not really a stone at all, but an extremely rare type of diamond that when placed in front of a Co2 Laser it will absorb the laser then focus it into a laser five times more powerful then the original, and it reacts negatively with Bagans skin. Each of the Mecha Gyaos have been equipped with the substance." 

Walker pulled out a small green gem from his coat pocket, "amazing, such a tiny thing has the power to bring down such a gigantic creature."

"It won't be enough if you keep wasting time" came two small female voices.

"Who's there?" Demanded General Jukodo there was no response. "Who ever you are you do not have authorization to be here!"

"And we apologize for the intrusion but it is necessary" came the voices again.

Jukodo was looking around madly for someone to step out of the shadows, so he was a little set back when A Large moth about the size of his fist dropped down right next to him. He was even more unnerved by what the insect was carrying, two tiny women dressed in what seemed to be some sort of ceremonial garments. 

"Please allow us to introduce ourselves" spoke the women in the yellow dress, "We are the Elias', I am Moil and this is my sister Lora."

Jukodo raised a brow "Alright mind telling me what an Elias is and why I should care?."

Moil bowed low, showing respect to the general, "We are the keepers and the voice of Mothra, we come bearing knowledge of the demon Bagan." 

"And what do you want in exchange for this information" Jukodo asked suspiciously.

Moil shook her head, "Nothing but your cooperation and assistance in destroying the creature." 

Jukodo hesitated "alright you got a deal" Jukodo turned around annoyed, "…..Any one else what to make a bargain! The devil perhaps?" Jukodo then sighed "Alright alright what do you know."

Moil bowed again and began to speak " Bagan is indeed as Mr. walker says a demon from the ancient days, but what no one here knows is that right now as we speak Bagan is getting stronger, for every second that ticks by Bagan's power increases by 5 times his previous strength if any attack is to be made it must be made before he regains all of his Strength."

"So how long do we have?" asked Teshima.

Moils face darkened "The entire process will take up to 15 hours, we must attack before the 13th hour or Bagan will have become more powerful then anything this world has to offer."

Private Takako looked worried "but Bagan's already been in that trance for three hours."

Teshima looked at his watch "make that four…which means we only have nine hours to: debrief, assemble and transport a massive anti Kaiju counterstrike, we've got one foot in the grave already."


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter7

It had taken some doing but Dein had finally managed to reach Asakusa's Sensoji temple, as he reached the remains of the tori gate he immediately stopped the red van he had "borrowed" and hopped out. There in front of him was the terrible yet majestic form of the mighty Bagan. Dein could here the shallow breaths of his master as the dark deity delighted in its feast of power.

Dein grinned at the sight, "Soon master, soon you will be all powerful, then nothing on this puny planet will be able to stop you." He looked at his watch, "The hour of reckoning will be upon us shortly, sleep well my master for there are none so foolhardy as to challenge your power."

It was at that moment Dein heard the rumbling of tanks and screeching of planes.

They had cut it way to close, with only 34 minutes till the 13th hour. Jukodo let out a sigh of relief as the units rolled into position. The fact that they had even made the deadline was nothing short of a miracle, after losing two of the Mecha Gyaos's in their maiden flight, and a last minute decision to repair M.O.G.E.R.A's motor functions so they could use the Mecha as decoy to draw away any energy weapons Bagan may possess. But they had made it with thirty four minutes to spare, and had even added the fire power of the Elias Mothra and the super x 3, but the General could only hope it would be enough to stop a rampaging Daikaiju.

"Attention all troops, this is General Jukodo, is everyone in position?"

A crackle came over the generals radio, "Roger that! This is General Teshima with the ground forces, we are in position and ready to fire at your command over."

"Excellent stand by for further orders."

"Copy that" radioed Teshima.

Jukodo then hailed the next part of the fleet, "Mecha Gyaos Squadron are you in position?"

The radio crackled again, "Yes sir! Takao Uetake ready To Lock and Load over."

" A simple Yes or no will suffice corporal" Jukodo said with a hint of annoyance.

"Yes sir" came Takaos voice over the radio, "But umm sir I'm a Private not a corporal."

Jukodo allowed a smile to creep up, "Son! If you pull this off I'll make you a lieutenant!"

"Yes Sir!" shouted out a very enthusiastic Takao Uetake.

Jukodo smiled and shook his head, remembering the days of his youth as he made contact with the super x 3, "Super x three do you copy?" 

"Yes sir! This is Bakin Akita, captain of the super x 3; I read you loud and clear general over."

Jukodo nodded "Good! Standby for further orders"

Jukodo cringed at the thought of who he had to receive a report form next, "This is general Jukodo to Mecha Godzilla cockpit are you in position?"

A loud crash came over the speakers and the voice of Marou Kojima came on, "Blast it Genjo!! Would you and Iko stop fooling around and give that stupid thing back to Victor!...sorry general if you'll give me a minute." A series of loud crashes followed by a few "Awww's" continued through the speaker while Jukodo wondered how on earth those three idiots got this job. Kojimas voice came back over the intercom, "Sorry General we had a bit of a….crisis but everything's alright now and were ready to go just give the word." 

"Good stand by." Jukodo then turned to the Elias who hovered beside him on their pet moth, "And what about you two? is your Mothra coming or what?"

the Elias nodded then pointed to the video screen, there a gigantic insect could be seen entering the battlefield, beginning to circle a patrol flight around Bagan. Bagan of course did not move.

"Alright then" Jukodo announced "If every ones ready!"

"Umm General!" cried a young woman who was monitoring the radar "sir! We've got a large unidentified bogy heading this way!"

Jukodo quickly ran to the monitors to see a large green blip on the screen, "What is it?" he asked.

"He's a friend of Mothra's" cried the Elias in unison, "Please don't attack, he's here to fight Bagan not us."

Jukodo pulled a cigar out of his Jacket pocket, "I was going to save this till after the battle, but as seeing everyone keeps bringing in a new surprise every five minutes, I think it might be better to calm my nerves down now."

Jukodo turned to watch the video screen as a blue circular image appeared in the distance. As the object became closer Jukodo was almost convinced it was some sort of flying saucer, but soon he realized that the object was organic, not metallic.

As the object came within Bagan's vicinity it stopped in midair, hovered for a few seconds then the blue flames that kept it propelled went out, and were replaced with scaly limbs of a giant creature, then finally revealing a giant head that resembled a tortoise with Tusks.

Jukodo turned to the Elias, "What is that thing!"

But before they could reply a deep voice came from behind them, "That would be Gamera general."

Jukodo smiled, "Ahh Dr. Seiryuu my old friend, please come in."

Lora watched in amazement as a red creature walked into the room, it's body was shaped in a reptilian manner with two Long white Horns sticking out of the back of it's head. The creature also had several bumps running down its back all the way to it's plated tail. The creature even had a pair of wings that were tightly folded against its body, it truly looked like a medieval dragon save the fact that it was wearing a white lab coat and wire brim glasses.

"Please Shido, were far to close for you to call me doctor" the creature said.

"Alright have it your way Falon" Jukodo said with a smile.

Falon then turned his attention to the Elias and bowed humbly, "Moil my dear women, it's been far to long."

Moil smiled and returned Falons bow with a curtsy, "It truly has been Falon…I see your still quite the ladies man" Moil teased.

Falon raised his claws in protest, "Now come on Moil, just because I happen to enjoy the company of human females doesn't necessarily mean I'm making a pass at them, it's purely scientific."

Jukodo rolled his eyes not believing that this conversation was even taking place. 

"Moil? You know this creature?" asked Lora.

Moil nodded, "Yes, Falon and I go a ways back".

"What is he?" Lora asked in confusion.

"I my dear am what you would call a Daikaiju with out the giant gene, I also have been gifted with far vaster intellect then most of my brothers and sisters so I am sort of an outcast for that reason, I decided to become a kaijuologist to understand my much larger siblings better," Falon answered.

"I guess that makes sense, but since when do Kaiju wear glasses?" Lora asked.

Falon seemed surprised, "Oh these?" he took the spectacles off of his face, "I just wear these because they make me look more distinguished." with that Falon tossed the glasses into the back room with out a second thought, "Well any way I do believe the guardian turtle wishes to join your fight against Bagan."

Jukodo took a puff of his cigar, "very well send a message to the turtle that it has to fight on are terms, when we give it a signal to attack it attack's, not before, and not after! Understand?" the Elias nodded, and began to transfer the message to Gamera while Jukodo stared at the monitors, "the last thing we need here is a wild card."

General Jukodo had just began to relax when the woman at the radar system spoke again," general sir we have another bogy."

Jukodos eyes went wide, "where is it coming from?"

As the women opened her mouth to speak a bright blue flame raced across the monitors and hit Bagan in the side, causing the demonic creature to fall over and stop it's energy transfer.

"Oh great" Jukodo sighed "A wild card".

Jukodo then grabbed the com link "All units fire at will! I repeat all unit's fire at will!"


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Asakusa's sky's erupted in a bedlam of fire and metal.

Military and monsters in junction with each other, two forces that normally would have been clashing swords with one another now struggled against a foe that threatened all of them, an evil known only as Bagan the Bane of Life.

Exactly thirty five seconds had passed since the they were ordered to fire at will, and already the battle was taking a turn for the worse. Although Bagans power assimilation had been disrupted the creature was already far more powerful then anyone could have anticipated. As soon as Bagan was hit by Godzilla's ray the dark Daikaiju had put a body shield around it's self that prevented any of the attacks from man or Kaiju to harm him.

"Blast it nothings getting through!" shouted general Teshima who was on location with the ground troops, "how are we supposed to fight this thing if we can't even land a single hit!?"

"General look!" shouted the young officer that was assigned to Teshima's division.

Teshima drew his gaze to the direction the officer was pointing, only to see that the giant turtle known as Gamera who had taken off earlier in the fight flying straight towards Bagan. Bagan anticipated the turtles move and fired a purplish beam from his central horn but although the guardian turtle took the brunt of the blast its speed and direction did not change. Gamera successfully managed to collide with Bagan, knocking him off of his feet and forcing the creature to let down its shield for a moment.

Teshima immediately took advantage of this, "All ground and air units, fire! I repeat fire!" Teshima shouted through the radio.

Tanks, masers, jets, choppers and the like all released billions of explosive shells from there armored interiors. The amount of fire power that was released at that moment could have wiped out the entire military of a small country, but against Bagan they were merely irritants that could be ignored, even the mighty Mothra's beams were no match for Bagan's newfound durability.

As Bagan rose back up the Godzilla known as Jr. fired a blue ray at the demons skin causing white sparks to fly from the back of his torso. Bagan turned around anger flaming in his eyes. Bagan then noticed the original Godzilla powering up for his breath weapon. As soon as Godzilla released the atomic flame Bagan split into several thin strands and disappeared.

Godzilla's ray missed Bagan by seconds and completely leveled what ever remained of Sensoji temple.

"Blast! There goes the rest of the temple." General Jukodo shouted from the monitor room, "And where did Bagan go!"

suddenly Bagan rematerialized behind Godzilla Jr., Godzilla saw Bagan materialize behind his son and began to fire another atomic blast, but Bagan was faster. Bagan took Jr. by the tail and swung him across the battle field, causing him to crash into Godzilla and making both leviathans crash into a nearby skyscraper, leveling it completely. Bagan then turned around and began to lumber towards the fallen Gamera.

General Jukodo slammed his fist on the control panel of the observation room, "How are we going to stop this thing! Its power is incredible!"

"Not to mention its curious teleportation ability" commented Dr. Falon Seiryuu.

Jukodo raised a brow, "What do you mean?"

" What I mean is that it's interesting that Bagan needs two different teleportation techniques, one is the cutter teleportation which can only transport Bagan short distances while the dark portal teleportation he used to arrive here can only transport him vast distances" Dr. Seiryuu explained.

Jukodo looked at Falon with anticipation, "And how dose that help us?"

Falon shrugged his red scaly shoulders, "It doesn't."

Falon then looked at the monitors, "Umm, Shido, I think you better do something before Bagan makes turtle soup out of our guardian friend over there".

Jukodo whipped over to the monitors, "Great just great." he mumbled, " Okay I got it. Where's the remote pilot system for M.O.G.E.R.A.".

A young woman with long black hair stood up, "Here it is sir ...but if you don't mind me asking what do you plan to do M.O.G.E.R.A is no where near fighting condition, it's missing it's left arm for crying out loud!"

Jukodo just smiled, "You'll see Amy, just hand over the remote control device." The American woman known as Amy Carmichael handed the device over to Jukodo "Now lets see how smart this thing is, if he were any kind of tactician he would have already have put back up his shield."

Jukodo used the panel and lifted up M.O.G.E.R.A's right arm "Alright Amy san, you have weapon controls, I need you to fire the energy replicatetors in M.O.G.E.R.A's arm."

Amy nodded and punched in a few keys, soon a blue energy beam spewed from M.O.G.E.R.A's right arm, smacking Bagan's backside. The devilish creature turned around to face M.O.G.E.R.A; it hissed at its new attacker and began to charge towards M.O.G.E.R.A.

"Good he's blinded by his rage". Jukodo then turned to Amy, "Quickly miss Carmichael fire a spiral tornado missile into the beast's right eye!"

Amy did as commanded, making M.O.G.E.R.A's cone arm open up to revel the deadly missile inside. the metal object was jettisoned from the cone. It found its target, the missile punctured Bagans right eye, and began to drill into his skull, causing the monster to shriek in incredible agony.

In an incredible amount of pain, Bagan lashed out at the defenseless M.O.G.E.R.A, Bagan released it's horn blast and punctured a whole right through Mogera's chest. Bagan then grabbed the robot and began to tear it apart, first by ripping off it's surviving arm, then by finally crushing it's head between his mighty claws.

"Blast!" Jukodo shouted as he watched M.O.G.E.R.A fall backwards crushing a Sensoji temple marketplace. "There goes M.O.G.E.R.A, and that stupid missile failed to explode."

Jukodo then stopped in mid thought and picked up a military radio, "general Teshima do you read!"

A crackled voice came on the other end, "Teshima here what do you need general?"

Jukodo spoke again, "Look Teshima, there's a spiral missile lodged in Bagans right eye. I what you to focus all of your fire power on that missile, and maybe will be able to deal a critical blow to this monster."

Teshimas voice crackled over the radio again, "Yes sir! Teshima out!" As Teshima put away his radio he turned to his men, "All right men! There's a missile inside that beasts eye! Were going to make it go boom! Is that understood?"

A quick "Yes sir" came from all the men and they all began to recalibrate there weapons for the new target.

As the soldiers prepared to fire they noticed that the guardian insect Mothra had begun to circle around Bagan releasing a yellow powder like substance that seemed to be halting Bagans movements.

Jukodo's voice crackled over Teshima's radio, "A little help from are fairy friends, this should make him an easier target."

Teshima smiled, "Roger that Shido, Teshima out" Teshima then turned to his troops and shouted "Fire!"

As the missiles and rockets made there way for there target Bagan could feel his muscles stiffening to the point where movement was almost impossible, that insect would pay for this humiliation. Bagan began to power up his lazar horn, but stopped as an indescribable pain ripped through his right eye as the missiles from the inferiors army exploded the drill missile that had bored its way into his eye.

the hellish pain he felt tear through his entire body as the explosion completely disintegrated his eye was so agonizing that he fell over form the excruciating torment, crushing the nearby five story pagoda that was near what once was Sensoji temple.

A cloud of dust formed as the mighty Bagan crashed into the pagoda, causing Mothra to cease her attack and fly to a more visible area.

For a few seconds nothing happened, Gamera and the Godzillas were beginning to recover from Bagans initial attack, but soon the silence was broken as a purple beam rushed out of the smoke and blasted Mothra with deadly accuracy.

As Mothra fell to earth the dark form of Bagan moved out of the cloud of dust glaring at its opponents with its one good eye. He then turned to Teshimas battalion and caused his purplish orbs to glow, he released a black wispy beam from his mouth.

The last words most of the soldiers heard were that of General Teshima shouting at them to take cover.

The black beam raced across the battalion, but it did not exploded any of the vehicles nor burn any of the men, instead it raced time forward, it caused both man and machine to waste away until they were nothing more then dust. The men panicked as they watched there flesh age and melt off there bodies to reveal pearly white bone.

Teshima stared in horror at the chaos that was unfolding around him, grown men weeping for there mothers as the dark beam enveloped them, there were also those who begged Teshima to send word to there loved ones. Tears formed in Teshimas own eyes as he helplessly watched Bagan's beam cut down his men, some of who where good friends. Then Teshima watched as Bagan started to power up his dark shield once again, no! he would not let this demon win.

Teshima grabbed his radio, "This is General Teshima of the JSDF ground and air support, Mecha Godzilla do you read!"

a crackle came over Teshima's radio, " Yes sir we read you loud and clear, how did you survive?"

"Look there's no time for that" Teshima said desperately, "Look, I know your orders are supposed to come directly from General Jukodo but there's no time to reach him, Bagan is powering up his shield, that monster needs to be stopped now! I need you to fire Mecha Godzilla's shock anchors, hopefully that will stun him enough to keep him from using the shield."

There was a short pause, and then Marou Kojima's voice came over the radio, "We read you loud and clear chief! Shock anchors deployed! Let's stop this monster once and for all!"

Teshima smiled "Thank you Marou, thank you."

As Teshima said this four silvery cables shot out of Mecha Godzilla's wrists and knee's, each managing to strike Bagan. Two in his knees, and two in his chest, causing the beast to roar in anger and stop his shield power up.

Jukodo watched this and saw the perfect opportunity to strike back, "all units, including super x 3 and the Mecha Gyaos squadron, Attack! I repeat attack!"


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9

If the battle taking place had not been so serious its participants would have noticed the incredible display of multiple colored lights all firing at the same moment, from Godzilla's blue flame to the green lazar fired by the Mecha Gyaos as the Ishrakaneil sliced away at Bagan's flesh just as Ataru walker had said they would. Even super x 3's low temperature beam seemed to be doing some damage, Bagan shrieked as the massive onslaught against him continued. As Mothra slowly recovered it seemed that battle had finally taken a turn against Bagan.

As the collaboration of attacks from machine, man and Kaiju continued to loop in their favor Bagan felt his dark heart stir a darkness not even he was aware of possessing. It began to speak out a voice of pure destruction; no longer did he care about: conquest, the inferiors, or anything else. The only thing that mattered now was survival and annihilation; all would die at the hands of Bagan! 

Bagan then grabbed hold of Mecha Godzilla's shock anchors and in pure primal rage ignored the millions of volts that surged through his body and ripped them out of his flesh.

As Bagan held the shock anchors he allowed a wicked smile to appear on his face, he then wrapped the electric cords around his claw and tore them from Mecha Godzilla's body.

A massive shower of sparks shot out from each of Mecha Godzilla's anchor bays, "Were losing power to the left arm captain!" shouted Victor Barlam over the roar of exploding machinery.

"Blast it!" shouted Captain Marou Kojima, "Mr. Asano! Can you get power back to the arm"

Genjo shook his head "No time captain!"

"What do you mean?" Kojima asked.

Captain Marou then turned his face toward the monitors Genjo was pointing at, "Oh shoo..."

Kojimas cry was interrupted as Bagan punctured Mecha Godzilla's NT20 diamond plated chest with its bony black horn. Bagan then began to slice up the metallic Godzilla's torso, causing its fuel system to rupture and spill out of its wound.

"Sir were losing fuselage fast!" shouted Genjo as Marou muttered a cruse under his breath. 

"I need options people!" Marou shouted, "Were running out of time."

"I know" shouted Victor, " Iko can you redirect the energy currents used for the shock anchors so that they make the entire Mecha one giant electric conductor!"

Iko nodded "I think so but if I do that it'll ignite the fuel that's leaking out of the gash."

Victor smiled, "Exactly! We sacrifice the Mecha, but at least we have a chance at taking that creature with us."

Captain marou nodded, "Right lets do it."

Iko began to redirect the electrical currents to Mecha Godzilla's hull, "There done!" Iko said "now lets get to Garuda, we can at least salvage that." She said, but captain Marou shook his head,

"It's to slow, we have to use the escape pod if we even can hope to clear the blast in time, come on!"

Bagan slowly sliced through Mecha Godzilla's NT2o diamond armor, although he preferred the feel of soft flesh the Robot provide an equal sense of satisfaction. But Bagans joy was short lived as the millions of volts of electricity poured into his body, Bagan cringed as he watched the electricity ignite the robots fuel system.

The explosion was tremendous, Jukodo watched in horror as Mecha Godzilla was engulfed in smoke and fire. Jukodo's fears only heightened when he watched the creature Bagan walk out of the flames barely singed. 

Then the battle began all over again, more energy beams and what little artillery was left of Teshima's forces. As Bagan felt the two white hot beams of the Godzilla's sear his back he knew that his mutant brother had become far more of a nuisance then was worth keeping around. Bagan then faced the Godzilla's and spat out a volley of black darts from his mouth. They raced past the Godzillas, missing Jr. but hitting it's parent, the original Godzilla did not seem take injuries lightly for it had already begun to power up it's ray to repay Bagan for it's attack. It was at that moment that the mighty saurian's eyes rolled back words and the creature known as Godzilla fell to the ground with only a raspy breathing as evidence it still lived.

Bagan knowing that the younger saurian would stay vigil over its parent instead of reentering the battle, he then pressed his advantage. Bagan whipped away from the fallen Godzilla to face the next thorn in his side, the flying machines that used the power of the Ishrakaneil.

Bagans purplish orbs began to glow as the same colored energy began to form at the tip of his central horn. He then released the purple energy at a speed and power that was inconceivable, the blast wiped out all of the Mecha Gyaos squadron except for one.

"He's wiped out the entire fleet!" shouted Takao Uetake, "This is madness we don't have a prayer against this thing!"

"Hold steady soldier!" general Teshimas voice crackled over the radio, "We still have three players in the game, let's just see what happens." 

Then Takao heard another survivor of Bagans black beam "Sir! We've captured a spy!"

Teshima's voice came over again "A spy? For who?"

the other man came on "He says that he's follower of Bagan, that's all we've been able to get out of him sir."

Teshimas voice came through again, "interesting. Takao! I've got to go, you goanna be okay?"

"Yes sir, I'll be fine Takao out."

The super X 3 circled around Bagan, sporadically firing its super low temperature beam and cadmium freeze missiles, but having little to no affect on the monster. 

"Sir! Were out of missiles" shouted one of the pilot's. 

Captain Bakin Akita groaned, "Tell me do we have enough energy to keep using the temp beam?"

the pilot shook his head, "Not enough to do any damage sir."

"Alright" Bakin sighed, "get General Jukodo on the radio, and tell him were returning to base to restock are weapons supply."

The pilot nodded and hailed the general.

Bagan watched as the inferiors tiny plane like vessel began to retreat from the battlefield, but Bagan had no intention of letting it escape. The demonic saurian solidified the end of its tail into a large bony spike, he then whipped it right through the super x 3, cutting the mighty vehicle in two. The screams of Bakin and his men could be heard over the radio as the two halves of the super x 3 burst into flame and crashed into the ground below.

Jukodo watched in utter terror as Bagan demolished the super x 3 and utter a triumphant roar.

"I guess Ataru was right about Bagan being a demon" Jukodo said as he watched Bagan Leave the fiery wreckage of super x3 to approach The Guardian turtle Gamera.

Suddenly General Teshima's voice crackled over Jukodo's radio, "General Jukodo, we caught a Bagan cultist member, but he's not being cooperative. I was wondering if you couldn't be a little more ...persuasive, one of my men found a camera so were going to send you live feed from are position." 

Jukodo watched as the picture of Bagan and Gamera beginning combat blinked out, and an image of a cloaked man held by Teshima and another nameless solider blinked in.

Jukodo folded his hands together in front of him, "What is your name spy?" he asked. 

The cloaked man looked around, "The name's Dein high priest of the order of Bagan! and that's all your going to get out of me!"

Jukodo nodded "very well then. General Teshima please shoot this man he obviously has nothing valuable to tell us." 

Teshima smiled "with pleasure sir!"

Jukodo watched the man known only as Dein beginning to sweat as Teshima cocked his pistol, "You can kill me!" shouted Dein "But you never defeat my master! You fools! It would take an entire planet to defeat my master! You're all going to die!"

Dein began to laugh madly but was stopped almost immediately as Teshima pistol whipped him in the back of the head, "Piece of filth" he said quietly. "So what now Shido?" Teshima asked.

"I've got it general!" shouted the Elias Moil.

Jukodo looked down at her, "Got what?"

Moil smiled, "Gamera's manna blast, the power of a planet! It's are only hope."

Jukodo considered the idea for a moment recalling the Legion incident " Can you convince Gamera to use it?" Jukodo asked.

The Elias' nodded, "We can try" they said in unison, then Moil spoke " But we need time, it will take a few minutes to convince Gamera, and another few to power the manna blast. We'll need you all to buy some time."

Jukodo nodded and gripped his radio, "All troops still capable of fighting against Bagan, listen to me! Were going to launch one final strike against the monster! we need everything you have! Although it seems hopeless we have one ace in the hole, the beast known as Gamera possesses a weapon that could destroy Bagan, but we need to buy him some time! Does everyone understand?"

Teshima's voice was the first to be heard, "General you have the support of what little is left of my troops. but Shido you have to understand even with Tako's Mecha Gyaos we don't have enough fire power to cause a diversion, even a small one."

"Then it's hopeless" Jukodo sighed.

"Umm sir?" said Amy Carmichael,"I think you may what to have a look at this."

Jukodo came and looked at the monitors to see hundreds of green blips on the screen, "Now what Gyaos?" he asked.

Amy shook her head "No sir, I don't think their Gyaos."

Jukodo quickly turned his head back towards the monitors as he heard them click on and an unfamiliar voice came over it, "Excuse me but who here is General Shido Jukodo."

Jukodo stepped up to see a Blond muscular young man in a pilot's uniform. "I am General Jukodo? Who are you?"

"I am Roger Harris, captain of the US air force" the man responded, "the united states has been following this Bagan problem for a while and it was decided not to long ago that Bagan represented a threat to the entire world not just Japan, so I hope were not too late."

Jukodo smiled for the first time since the battle had begun "No captain your right on time. We need a diversion so that turtle monster over there can fire a weapon that has the power to utterly destroy Bagan." 

The man on the screen smiled "I copy that. You heard him boys were acting as bait for that overgrown lizard, so we better not waste any more time"

Jukodo finally felt hope as the Elias began to sing, and he watched hundreds of slivery jets scream across the night sky to battle with Bagan.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The battle was intense; Gamera was bleeding from all parts of his body. The creature Bagan was powerful; there was no way of stepping around that. He had been giving it everything he had, and still Bagan pressed on.

It wasn't until Bagan had managed to knock Gamera into a large building that he gained the breather he needed. Instead of finishing him off Bagan had gone off to destroy the reaming bits of the human armies. That's when he heard it, the song in his head, he immediately knew where it came form but the content of the message was disturbing. He dare not use the manna blast, there had to be another way. That dreaded weapon was what allowed creatures like iris and Bagan to be born. But he also understood if ever there was a threat to the planet Bagan was it. Gamera lifted him self up and closed his eyes, he had made the painful choice.

Captain Roger Harris's face came up on Jukodos screen, "its bad general nearly all of are forces have been decimated within seconds. I don't know how much longer we can hold the beasts attention, I'm sorry general."

Jukodo shook his head, " No captain, You and your men fought bravely, if we make it out of this alive I will personally see to it that all of your men receive a heroes funeral." 

Harris lowered his head in an attempted bow, "Thank you general we will fight to the very last of us, Harris out!"

As Harris blinked out Jukodos face once again became solemn, "They cant possibly hold Bagan any longer, and were fresh out of saviors. So much for hope."

"General look" shouted Miss Carmichael. Jukodo immediately turned to see the image of Mothra summoning all of her strength to take to the air.

Mothra could hear the protest of her Elias, but she knew that Bagan had to be stopped no matter the cost. The human army had failed and Godzilla was what seemed down for good, she was the last hope they had. Gamera had to fire the manna blast; Bagan could not be allowed to win!

She summoned all of her energy calling upon her Holy armor which in a flash of light enveloped her entire body, she must not fail to distract Bagan. 

Bagan watched the insect transform her self from her furry white body to an armored knight, he screeched in frustration that the insect still lived. Mothra fired a volley of blue energy beams at Bagan as she circled around him. she was doing good, the distraction was working! That's when Bagans dark claw came down upon her head, the blow was so powerful it caused her to drop like a stone. As Mothra hit the ground her shielding armor shattered, once again reveling the vulnerable white moth.

Mothra struggled to get back up, but Bagan brought his foot down upon her back preventing her from escaping. In a last ditch effort Mothra fired a green energy beam from her wings straight up. Bagan took the hit directly in the face but never flinched or released his grip, but instead curled his lips in a sinister smile and did something very few Kaiju do, he laughed.

The sound was horrifying, a low deep laugh that singled the end of all mankind's hopes and dreams, a sound that mocked all the attempts to keep the world safe, a sound that made the dead shiver.

Then Bagan released a solid dark beam from his mouth and blew off Mothra's head.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11

A white liquid poured out from the gaping wound of the now decapitated Mothra, Bagan released a howl of Victory as it basked in feeling of its first true Kill of the evening.

"Mossssuuurrrraaaa!" was all that could be heard in the observation tower as they witnessed the death of hope.

"Mothra…she's….dead" was all the elite Lora could stammer, "How will the baby survive with out its mother Moil?" Lora asked her sister but Moil did not respond, she just stared at the ghastly truth Mothra Leo had finally perished.

"I…I'm so sorry" said Dr. Seiryuu as he tried to comfort the two women. 

He then looked at the monitors "If only I weren't so small maybe I could have done something to…"

Moil stopped him "No Falon." She said choking back tears, "Bagan surpasses everything we know of within this day and age." Moil watched the monitors silently, "There is no way to defeat him without the manna blast."

it was Jukodo who spoke next "What's that light in the sky? It's heading straight for Gamera."

Falon looked at the screen and smiled putting his red claw on Jukodo's shoulder, "That dear General is Manna!"

Bagan watched as Gamera continued to collect manna for its primary attack. Bagan hissed at the tusked turtle and charged straight for it. Takao Uetake sat in the pilot's chair of the last Mecha Gyaos, his weapons systems were down to 28 and his flight engines were shaky to say the least but still he sat above the battleground looking for any opportunity to strike, so when he saw Bagan beginning his descent towered Gamera he leaped into action firing the Mecha Gyaos's green ray.

He managed to halt Bagan with his first four shots, but after that the beast seemed unaffected.

Takao watched helplessly as Bagan came closer and closer. As he watched Bagan move towards the turtle images of his family and friends flashed before him, the thought of what would come to pass if Bagan succeeded and the needless sacrifices of all those slain in this battle. He couldn't allow that to happen, Takao Uetake then made the hardest decision of his life and set a collision course for Bagan.

General Teshima who was securing Dein for transport looked up at the sky just in time to see the metal bird start its descent, Teshima quickly ran for his radio to contact Takao, "Takao you fool! What are you doing!? Pull up!"

Takao's voice crackled over the radio, "I'm sorry general, but I have to do this. Tell my wife I love her, Takao out."

Takao knew what the general was doing but he couldn't allow him self to be swayed, Gamera needed time. If Bagan succeeded he was as good as dead any way.

"It's better this way" he told him self, he held up a picture of a beautiful young women and a little girl, a tear ran down his cheek. "This is for you Misako." 

The explosion was so grand it lit up the sky.

Teshima watched in horror as Bagan's head erupted in green flames, the creature shrieked as it tried to douse them.

Teshima looked at his hand and saw it clenched, he then focused his gaze back at the shrieking demon, "I promise you Uetake Your death will not be in vain."

Bagan shrieked as the flames continued to burn his face, he could feel the power of the Ishrakaneil stone in every searing ember, he had to extinguish it. Bagan smashed his head into the nearest tall building putting out the green flames. Bagan pulled out his head and turn towards the mutant turtle ready to attack it with one of its energy beams when he noticed the last glowing strand enter Gamera's body. The plating covering Gamera's stomach area opened up and released a colossal flame.

The manna blast a weapon so powerful it was both salvation to mankind as well as it's doom, it was the bringer of irys and the destroyer of legion, and now it was heading for Bagan. The Mammoth flame tore through Bagans body like a thousand knives, Gamera took delight in hearing its opponent give out a death shriek. The blast was so bright that it washed out the monitors in the watch tower and temporarily Blinded Teshima and his men, but all heard Bagans final cry of pain and a shout went out among all. Bagan had been defeated! the impossible dream had finally become reality.

"A Job well done General" Falon praised Jukodo "a job Very well done."

Jukodo was beaming with pride, "Well it was a team effort I cant take all the credit." 

"Sir." Amy Carmichael said, "The monitors are clearing we should have a visual now."

Jukodo smiled "I'll bet Bagans nothing more then a bubbling pile of….."

Jukodo never finished his sentence for there amongst all the scorched earth and leveled terrain stood Bagan. The monsters horns had been broken off, leaving three black bony stubs. Its skin had been scorched beyond recognition, exposing more layers of muscle, and the creature was missing its left arm with what seemed to be its lower intestine in its place, but despite all that Bagan the Bane of Life was still very much alive.

Jukodo's eyes had become wide with fear "I-I-It survived! The Blasted monster survived! what hope have we now?"

"Do not fret my friend" answered Falon "Bagans wounds are severe, If he battles Gamera in this condition he will not survive."

Jukodo looked at the monitors "I pray your right Falon, I truly pray your right."

Gamera stared in disbelief it wasn't possible for anything to survive the manna blast, but there it stood a lot worse for wear but still alive, it was unbelievable.

Bagan shakily walked towards the super turtle, as he let out a roar it became gurgled as a black ooze sprayed forth from his mouth, it took Bagan a moment to realize that the substance was his own blood.

Gamera pressed the advantage by firing his plasma fireball hitting Bagan in the chest knocking the beast off of its feet. Bagan returned the gesture with a solid black beam of his own as he fell, but the weapon had lost its strength and did not penetrate the turtles shell.

Bagan again rose to his feet hatred flaming in his eyes, he would not be defeated! no longer did Bagan feel: frustration, anger, or amusement Bagan now only felt pure and absolute hatred. As Bagans anger grew a black smoke Began to wrap around his body, the more hatred he gave out the more he called out to dark energies to empower him. Bagan became covered in the black wisps, he felt his skin healing and his limb being regrown, he was becoming whole again with more power then ever before, he was finally able to manifest the dark energies he had absorbed from the stone, now the reptile would pay.

As the black wisps disappeared, the newly regenerated Bagan wasted no time; he fired a solid black beam at Gamera hitting the Guardian dead on.

Teshima watched as the black beam threw Gamera through several nearby buildings, "So this is how the world ends" he thought. "At the hands of a Daikaiju creature, beasts we humans had finally thought we had under control. It's ironic really that all of are efforts have failed; we who prided are selves as a race and a people, on being in control of the Kaiju problem. We a people who created hundreds of machines to destroy the very creatures we are now working alongside and now that we are finally beginning to understand what these beasts truly are we are on the brink of extinction. If that's not ironic I don't know what is."

Bagan laughed as the so called Guardian of the Universe attempted to defeat him. With another black beam Bagan not only threw the turtle back into the city but put a large crack in its shell as well.

Then he felt it, a sting in the back of his neck, a warning of something he had not counted on. Bagan frantically searched the battlefield trying to discover the source of his discomfort, he stopped when the carcass of the fallen Mothra came into view, he watched as white energy formed above it. 

That was it! The energies of the dead, they were trying to revive the only creature on this pitiful planet that possessed enough strength to destroy him, his mutant brother Godzilla.

"What's that?" cried Jukodo.

The Elias looked up there face's lit up with pure joy, "It's Mothra" cried Lora.

Jukodo raised a brow showing he did not understand.

"It's Mothra's energy" explained Moil. "A while back your Mecha Godzilla was able to actually kill Godzilla, but he was brought back to life by the Kaiju known as Rodan, as a result Godzilla was gifted with a new found power, the orange flame. Now once again it seems that the powers that be wish to complete that transformation. With the combined energy of Rodan Mothra and two others Godzilla's transformation will be complete."

" So who are the other two?" Jukodo asked. Moil smiled "take a look general."

Bagan became infuriated as it failed to stop the glowing stream of white energy, none of its energy beams could make contact nor could his claws.

Then he felt a second tinge and whirled around to see a green energy stream flow out of the fiery wreckage of the last mechanized bird. Bagan fired its black beam destroying the remaining bits of the Mecha Gyaos, but it did nothing to hinder the green energy as it followed its white cousin past Bagan and around the fallen Godzilla. Bagan then smiled there were only three energies present in the leviathan, four were necessary to make the transformation complete. He would slay the leviathan before a fourth energy could take roost.

"What's wrong?" asked Jukodo. 

Moil shook her head, "There are only three energies present. We still need a fourth."

"This is just sick!" Shouted Jukodo "Every time were on the verge of Victory its snatched from are grasp, blast there as to be something we can do." 

Moil looked thoughtfully "Perhaps there is, Lora I need your help." Lora nodded and the two tiny fairies sent a message to Jr.

He watched his father lay still, he had also watched Gamera fight with Bagan and lose. He knew soon he would have to leave his fathers side and do battle, then a voice came into his mind telling him what he must do.

The thought frightened him but he knew that he must do it to save his father and this world, so at the final hour of the night the decision was made. Jr.'s body began glow ever so softly and his final cry of love filled the night as his body vanished and replaced with a golden energy.

The stream swirled around Godzilla for a moment, then shot off in the opposite direction. The golden comet flew passed Gamera renewing its senses and repairing the damage that had been done by Irys, the Gyaos and Bagan. Gamera felt a new strength come over him, he lifted him self up and was ready to do battle once again.

The comet shot in the air, came down behind Bagan and shot off again back towards Godzilla and hovered there. Bagan understood the message clearly, it was mocking him, anger swelled within him. But as he watched the golden energy plunge into the body of Godzilla Bagan felt something else, something he never had experienced before, he was afraid. 

Godzilla's body began to faintly glow in a number of colors, then he began to change. His dorsal plates had now become straighter and sharper with a purplish tint to their tips, his black charcoal skin now was replaced by a dark shade of green, his claws and teeth had become pointer then they were before and his bulky appearance seemed to slim down to a sleeker more narrow look. Then the feint light disappeared and Godzilla opened his eye. 

Bagan hissed as the King of the Monsters rose from rubble and let out a powerful new roar.

Jukodos jaw dropped "What's happened to him?" 

"He's become the Savior of the new millennium, with the four souls converged together he has undergone the ultimate transformation, his power Contains the strength of all four souls: their dreams, there desires and there hopes. His power is unequaled he is the millennium Godzilla!"

Jukodo stared at the screen "The millennium Godzilla huh? Interesting"

Godzilla took in his surroundings, the destruction and death that had taken place during the short time he had been asleep was vast. Godzilla scanned the battlefield and he realized that his son was gone, vanished .No not completely gone he could feel Jr. inside of himself, and then the memories of the dead filled his minds eye.

Bagan had begun to tremble the power of this new creature was infinite, but at the moment it seemed distracted, yes! He would attack while the beast was distracted. Bagans purple orbs then began to glow and he fired his solid black beam.

Bagans beam hit its target, but as the smoke cleared all that the beam had managed to do was anger an already extremely enraged Godzilla. The spines on Godzilla's back began to glow Orange instead of the traditional blue, and the new hum of energy being built up was that of a crackling fire instead of the booming thunder.

Godzilla focused his gaze on Bagan and released a bright orange Flame. Bagans shrieked as his Left arm blew completely off as it made contact with the red hot flame. As Bagan began to heal its torn limb Godzilla powered up for another attack, but this time Bagan was prepared, using up the last of its reserve power to create its impenetrable shield. Godzilla let loose his orange flame once again but it was blocked by Bagans shield. Godzilla then lowered his head and charged Bagan, but the demon simply teleported behind Godzilla and clubbed Godzilla's head with its bony tail.

Godzilla staggered back, the force of the blow would have normally knocked him unconscious, but for some reason this time he still stood strong.

Bagan hissed at the infectiveness of its attack and was about to try something new when it heard an elephant like roar from behind it. Bagan turned around to see that the Guardian Gamera had returned, freshly healed of all wounds. 

Caught between two powerful opponents Bagan decided to use its ultimate attack. Everyone in the watch tower gasped as the monitors showed Bagan grow five extra fleshy spikes and then begin to channel a purple energy through them.

"What's' it doing?" Asked general Jukodo.

"It's bagan's most powerful attack, it has enough power to destroy all of asuka!" cried a horrified Moil.

"The dome of doom" Whispered Dr. Seiryuu, the room became silent, "What?" cried the doctor. 

Jukodo just shook his head " That has to be the corniest name I've ever heard."

Falon just smiled "What? Would you prefer the sphere of destruction?"

Jukodo sighed, "Falon shut up."

"Sir!" Cried Miss. Amy Carmichael. 

" What's on the radar this time?" the general responded.

"I have no idea sir" said Amy, "But it appears to be heading this way from …underground." 

"Underground?" Jukodo questioned, " what do you mean?" 

"The object sir it's tunneling beneath us. " said Amy, "And it looks like its about to surface."

Godzilla and Gamera struggled in vain to disarm Bagan's weapon but neither could get through the shield Bagan had put up. Bagan was so focused between keeping up his shield and powering up his ultimate weapon that he failed to notice the great rumbling sound that came from beneath him. 

It came as a great shock to Bagan when the very terrain itself suddenly rose up from under him, causing him to fall backwards losing concentration on both his shield and weapon.

Teshima watched in amazement as a dog like monster wearing a spiked shell on its back crawled out of the earth. The creature shook the dirt off its body then issued challenging roar that sounded very much like a seal bark.

"Anguirus" Teshima whispered.

Teshima had been part of the expedition to capture a giant four legged dinosaur spotted in New Mexico for the new Monster Land project. What they found was anguirus. It gave Teshima a warm feeling to know that the monster was still alive, since after the kilaak's invasion the Monster Land project was disbanded and none of the monsters were returned to the island, and few were even found. Godzilla and Mothra had been the only two Daikaiju to resurface since the catastrophe and anguirus made three, although there were some arguments about whether or not the Rodan killed by Mecha Godzilla was the same Rodan on Monster Island, but Teshima new better.

Bagan returned to its feet and hissed at the newcomer, it then attempted to power up once again, but it felt the powerful claws of Gamera grab its right arm. Bagan screeched at the super turtle and was ready to retaliate when it felt the dog like creature sink its teeth into his leg. Bagan shrieked and attempted to shake off it's captors, but with no success, and he was unable to teleport due to the extra weight. 

Bagan tried to power up his primary weapon when a blast of orange fire blew off the extra rows of fleshy spikes. Now Bagan could not attack, and it could not run, all it could do was watch, as Godzilla's back began to glow.

As the pressure of the flame reached its limit Godzilla opened its massive maul and released the orange fire.

The flame darted across the sky rushing to meet its destiny.

The powerful, orange fire Pierced Bagans black heart, smashing through the armored chest, and blasting out the Back of the torso. There was no shrill cry from Bagan, or roar of defiance, just simple silence as black ooze dribbled from the demons mouth, down its chest, and onto the ground. As Gamera and anguirus let go all watched as Bagans limp body smacked face down into the ground.

Bagans body then was enveloped it a dark flame, leaving nothing of the demon's corpse. The three monsters roared in triumph for at long last Bagan the Bane of life had finally been destroyed. It was then four brightly colored lights seemed to materialize out of Godzilla. They made there way into the sky and exploded in colors of brown, white, green, and gold like multi colored fireworks.

"What are they?" asked Jukodo. 

"They." said Moil quietly "Are the energies that bonded with Godzilla, their job is complete their each going to be reborn as is the reward for their sacrifices Mr. Jukodo. Some are returning to there old home, and others are seeking out new ones, we will see them again general you can count on that."


	12. Epilogue

Epilogue

For the survivors of Bagans wrath there had been both great rejoicing at the defeat of Bagan and great mourning for all those lost in the battle.

A search and rescue was done to find survivors who included General Teshima, a few Japanese and American soldiers, the Mecha Godzilla crew and U.S captain Roger Harris.

Dein had escaped custody his whereabouts are still unknown.

It was a time of healing, and a time of debriefing. It was explained by the Elias that because of the absence of the divine energies Godzilla's power would decrease a slight bit, and his appearance may vary from time to time, but neither would be very drastic.

As the Elias departed for infant island they left with a final warning, "Beware of an echo."

When asked what it meant they said that they didn't understand it either.

So life continued on, Mecha Godzilla was repaired and the same crew returned to pilot it while M.O.G.E.R.A was once again locked up in storage. General Shido Jukodo and General Teshima were awarded highest honors for bravery in the field. Jukodo also kept his promise and gave Captain Roger Harris's men along with Takako Uetake a hero's funeral.

Both Gamera and Anguirus vanished after the battle with Bagan, and despite best efforts no proof except for eyewitness accounts has been found that either of the two Daikaiju participated in the final fight with Bagan.

Mothra's egg hatched with no difficulty. There even seemed to be a bit of its mother within it.

As for Godzilla he went on to battle creatures such as Orga and Megaguris.

Ataru Walker began to put funds into a mysterious project known only as K.H.I.G.R., and Captain Roger Harris began taking every chance he could get to come to Japan and visit with miss. Amy Carmichael.

In another part of Japan a young couple gave birth to a baby boy and for some odd reason named him Takao, and a young Ryan hawk began his first year of college with his new major of Kaijuzoology, taught by a Dr. Falon Seiryuu.

Finally one Miki Sagusa stared out her window on a cold October night, watching the stars wondering what other evils were now stirring in the darkest regions of the world, perhaps all of this is only the beginning."

The End

(Or the Beginning, depends on how you look at it)


End file.
